


Чума (Torture)

by fevraljom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pandemics, Philosophy, Sibling Incest, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevraljom/pseuds/fevraljom
Summary: — Если бы Вам выпала возможность повернуть время вспять, вернуться в тот роковой момент, после которого Вы потеряли все, что было Вам дорого, любимо и ценно. Остановить цикличный поток ненависти, после которого судьбы сотни людей зависели от принятого Вами решения — вернулись бы в тот момент? Но есть одно - "но"...
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	1. Вперед.

**Author's Note:**

> Победитель конкурса Доконджо Нинден 2019 vk.com/@igraidokonca-docondzho-ninden-2019»  
> ***  
> Прекрасный арт к работе, который отлично передаёт сюжет и настроение данной работы от brokebackkonoha  
> ( https://sun9-56.userapi.com/c854420/v854420205/101d7b/Dh-pBkPapQQ.jpg )

_— Если бы Вам выпала возможность повернуть время вспять, вернуться в тот роковой момент, после которого Вы потеряли все, что было Вам дорого, любимо и ценно. Остановить цикличный поток ненависти, после которого судьбы сотни людей зависели от принятого Вами решения — вернулись бы в тот момент?_ Чужой, едкий голос режет слух, будто противный скрежет металла. Эти слова медленно срываются с чужих уст и направляются в сторону человека, который стоит напротив. Он болезненно морщится от ощущения, как слова плавно долетают до него, будто касаясь почти невесомо невидимыми кончиками пальцев по гладкой коже. Будто муравьи быстро расползаются после соприкосновения с пальцами и ползут в сторону уха по руке. Они щекочут своими маленькими ножками шею и плавно достигают мочки уха. Добрались до пункта назначения. 

_— Но есть один маленький нюанс, — собеседник усмехается и перекидывает ногу на ногу._ Эти призрачные муравьи уже залазят в ушную раковину и, немного подождав, старательно пытаются достигнуть перепонки. Слова, будто черви, медленно открывают свой маленький ротик, вызывая неприятные ощущения, похожие на отвращение от противных запахов или же прогнившего завтрака, который ты, в силу своей невнимательности, съел на обед, и твой желудок будто от сильного отравления старательно пытается вывернуть его наружу. Организм борется из последних сил, медленно и одновременно ненормально быстро подскакивает температура тела, и ноги постепенно начинают становиться ватными. Кончики пальцев рук бьёт мелкая дрожь, которую попросту сложно контролировать из-за этого ужасного зрелища червей на твоей коже, и в следующий момент эти насекомые проникают тебе под кожу, прокусывая её, не щадя. Они кусают, они грызут твои руки, на которых появляются едва заметные отметины. 

_— Для таких отверженных как Вы, юноша, — он незначителен, но все же риски Вам стоит знать заранее._ Ты смотришь на свои руки, которые поднимаешь в момент этой агонии, чтобы рассмотреть тщательнее, но, ссылаясь на свое больное воображение, отчетливо видишь у себя под кожей червей. Они ползают внутри и уже начали откладывать свои личинки в тебе. И ты трясешь этой рукой, пытаясь стряхнуть их, пытаясь избавиться от них, но слышишь лишь смех где-то рядом с ухом. Знакомый смех. _Родной._ Ты смотришь на свои ладони, переводишь взгляд на карман, в котором лежит острый предмет, и медленно достаешь его из темных брюк. В тот момент ты видишь ужас в лицах других людей, которые нависают над тобой и смотрят с укором, ужасом и печалью? Или там только один человек? _Уходите._ Возможно да, а возможно и нет. Ты не знаешь, ты не обращаешь на них никакого внимания. Ты медленно подносишь острие к своей руке и проводишь лезвием по своей коже, оставляя довольно-таки глубокие порезы, из которых начинают выступать капельки крови. Порезы становятся все изощренней и глубже, крови всё больше и больше. И вот наконец, когда надрезы сделаны довольно-таки глубоко и симметрично на каждой руке, ты можешь увидеть своё мясо. Руки предательски дрожат, ты моргаешь. В следующий момент ты понимаешь, что никаких червей и насекомых нет. Но эти слова, они создают именно такое ужасное ощущение.

**Мы тонем.**

Лицо человека поднимается в сторону этого противного голоса, но _родного_ , и он улыбается сначала легко, будто ребенок, который рад, что ему приснился дурной сон, он проснулся в холодном поту после очередного кошмара, а вскоре прибежит его мать и успокоит его. Она осторожно, плавно зайдёт в твою комнату, подбежит к тебе и прижмёт к своей груди. Женщина будет успокаивать своего ребёнка. Она будет гладить его по голове, она будет шептать ему на ухо, что всё хорошо, что это просто дурной сон, и на него не стоит обращать внимание. _Зацикливаться на нём_. Но это не так важно, как-то, что.

Твой брат скоро зайдёт в твою комнату тоже, потреплет тебя по волосам своей рукой, на запястье которой будет красоваться браслет из одуванчиков, ты улыбнешься ему спокойно и пожелаешь хорошего дня. Он уйдет гулять по вашему полю у дома, и вскоре, часа через четыре, ты выбежишь к нему и увидишь его силуэт вдалеке. Брат повернется тебе навстречу, и ты, срываясь с места, побежишь к нему и крепко обнимешь. Пока ты будешь бежать, цветы будут растворяться под твоими ногами, ломаясь на основании, и падать вниз, как отважно поверженный воин в честном бою, а, может, и не честном — но как бы то ни было, на тот момент это не будет иметь какого-либо значения. Вот ты уже настигаешь фигуру своего брата, который собирает очередной, сорванный своими пальцами цветок, и, поднимая свои ноги, прыгаешь ему на руки, он успевает тебя схватить и крепко сжать в своих объятиях. Он кружит тебя на лету и, наконец, прижимает к себе — и это _абсолютное счастье_. Семья, все хорошо, они рядом. Итачи рядом, он нормальный, он остался прежним, не поменялся, родной.

Ты уткнешься своим милым личиком в его теплые от солнца волосы и вдохнешь запах. Вдалеке около вашего дома за вами обоими будут наблюдать ваши родители, которые вас любят и радуются за ваши крепкие _братские узы._ И не будет никаких событий, которые помешали своим эгоизмом и жестокостью, тьмой и жадностью только для того, чтобы этот момент никогда не наступил. Ты не проснешься ночью от страшных предсмертных криков, не увидишь, как насилуют прислугу, как убивают их, не будешь слышать мелодию криков боли и страха. Твоя мать не ворвется в твою комнату, не схватит тебя в охапку, отец не будет держать дверь своей рукой, и вы не станете никуда убегать. Тебе не будет так страшно, ты не будешь искать своими глазами брата, ты не будешь скулить на руках у матери, пока в твоих волосах танцует ветер. Вы не добежите до причала, и ты наконец не встретишь ЕГО. Ты не будешь кричать от всего этого ужаса, ты не упадешь на колени, глотая свои слезы и умоляя этого не делать. Ты не увидишь, как человек поднимает свою голову, и шок не парализует тебя. Ты не увидишь, как твой собственный старший брат забрал все, что было дорого тебе до этого самого момента. Ты не почувствуешь, как он будет улыбаться, пока хватает тебя грубо под мышки и усаживает в лодку, что-то бормоча тебе в бреду. Что-то, чего ты так и не понял, не услышал. Ты не посмотришь на него последний раз, не увидишь рядом с ним этого странного человека. Ты не будешь цепляться своими руками за брата, как за утопающий круг, не веря во все это, цепляясь своими пальцами за ткань его одежды. Ты не будешь глотать свои слезы и сопли, не почувствуешь, как он грубо толкнет лодку, лишь бы ты уплыл. Лишь бы не увидеть тебя, лишь бы не убить тебя _морально._

_Окончательно_.

Ведь все было хорошо — вы были прекрасной, счастливой семьей высокого статуса. Ты не будешь умолять брата остаться с тобой в ту ночь и все тебе объяснить, найти причину и перебороть себя, чтобы оправдать содеянное. Ты не будешь каждый день умирать от боли внутри, от кошмаров каждую ночь, возвращаясь каждый день, несмотря на года, в то состояние беспомощного ребенка, который так ничего и не понял, ты не будешь стараться вернуть его, отомстить ему и убить за предательство своего же рода. Ты не будешь выгибаться от ударов плетью, которые он будет наносить тебе, смотря на тебя горящими глазами. Не будешь терпеть все пытки, не будешь сдерживать крик, раздражая его этим еще больше. Ты не будешь считать себя слишком гордым для того, чтобы тебя он окончательно сломал. _Ты не будешь стараться ему помочь, понять его, ты не будешь скучать по нему, несмотря ни на что._ Когда ты подрастешь, ты не встретишься с ним в который раз накануне — и не увидишь, как твой брат умирает на твоих же руках. Ты не узнаешь никогда правды о том, что тот человек приказал это сделать, приказал свергнуть власть семейства Учих, только исходя из своих интересов и жадности. Ты не узнаешь и не увидишь своего брата полностью, не испугаешься его. Ты примешь все это как должное. Этот человек будет отличным человеком и семьянином, который никогда не пойдет на это после смерти своего любимого младшего брата, который умер на его руках от страшной болезни — Чумы.

Он не выберет путь, который выбрал. Он не будет мстить каждому за свою судьбу и тех, кто был ему когда-то дорог. Ты никогда не узнаешь, когда все это началось. Не узнаешь начала истории, никогда не встретишь первоначальный источник ненависти между людьми, который породил этот цикл ненависти, болезни и боли. Ты не будешь срываться каждый раз и убивать того, кто это начал, и судьба не будет насмехаться над тобой, создавая нового антагониста всей этой истории, обрубая на корню все твои действия, возвращая тебя назад в будущее. Ты поймешь, что самое главное в твоей жизни — это семья. Ты не поймешь, что самым главным в жизни твоего брата был именно ты. И ты не взвоешь от этого, когда наконец поймешь. Ты не будешь тщательно менять события, каждый раз терпя в своих бессмысленных действиях крах, так и не сумев сломать колесо фортуны. _Ты поймешь одну самую важную вещь — месть ради мести — не выход, боль ради боли тоже._ Ребёнок ощутит тепло, исходящее от матери, и протянет свою руку к её шее, чтобы почувствовать, что она действительно рядом, что всё хорошо, всё спокойно и что это действительно всего лишь дурной сон. Мать спокойно улыбнётся своему ребенку. Брат накроет тебя одеялом и ляжет рядом, обнимет тебя, и вы оба уснете. И, может быть, в силу мельчайшей вероятности ты, наконец, познаешь одну простую истину. 

_— Вы можете навсегда застрять между временами без какой-либо возможности вернуться в настоящее. Вы потеряете себя, бродя словно призрак между мирами, наблюдая лишь за событиями как зритель. Вы точно готовы к этому? Решая судьбы других людей, изменяя события прошлого — Вы потеряете самого себя. Снова и снова, и снова. Вы никогда уже не будете прежним. И даже если у Вас получится, есть одно маленькое, но важное правило — Вам никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах недопустимо распространять то, что Вы сделали. **Вы сможете с этим жить?**_

Мужчина выдыхает с шумом воздух, прикрывает свои глаза и отвечает: 

— Я готов. Давай попробуем сначала. Еще раз, **я смогу.**

_— Вы не боитесь, что так отчаянно борясь с неизбежным, сами станете этой страшной болезнью? Вы не боитесь, что и сами станете Чумой? — собеседник ухмыляется. — Из всего этого вам надо извлечь один простой урок, одну маленькую мораль. Чтобы спасти жизни других людей, Вам не нужно порождать цикл снова и снова, и снова. Вам всего лишь нужно_ — Научиться прощать, — в голове слышится до боли знакомый голос, и Итачи устало прикрывает свои бездонные глаза. Перед смертью. Но каждый раз нетерпеливый юноша не слышит последние слова собеседника. Он прикрывает свои глаза и отправляется в тот роковой день. И он делает свою очередную ошибку, которая каждый раз расщепляет его душу на кусочки. И собеседник усмехается. Он каждый раз, сколько столетий бы уже ни прошло, делает неверный выбор снова и снова, и снова. Ему интересно наблюдать за тем, как каждый раз строптивый человек умирает снова и снова, и снова. _Он не умеет прощать._ _Ведь только истинное прощение служит началом чего-то совершенно нового, чистого и непорочного. Ваш амулет на шее явный тому пример._

_Это Ваше сердце в оковах, из которых Вы до сих пор не можете выбраться._ Оно принадлежит одному лишь человеку, и вы это прекрасно знаете. 

— Кому?

* * *

_Британия, 1912 год. Пибип, пибип, пибип._

Будильник как обычно зазвенел трелью ровно в заданное ему время — 6:30 утра. Он каждый день в одно и то же время начинал неприятно звенеть, отдавая стуком по перепонкам человека, который все еще не проснулся от своего очередного кошмара. Опять неудача, опять что-то он сделал не так, опять принял неправильное решение, и каждое утро этого дня через свой радиоприемник он слышит одно и то же на протяжении уже неизвестного количества времени. Один и тот же день, каждый раз одно и то же. Он знает, что сейчас включит гарнитуру и, как обычно, услышит спокойный голос по радиоволне, который будет говорить заученный текст с ровной интонацией. Будто говоря о прогнозе. Ему опять приснился тот самый кошмар, который каждую ночь полностью погружает его в свои потайные уголки боли и отчаяния. Вызывая лишь кривую усмешку на лице. Он видел те события сотни тысяч раз, прокручивая все варианты событий в своей голове, делая новые ходы, новые стратегии, но каждый раз, каждый чертовый раз. Одно и то же. 

— Вчера ночью в районе 3-х часов ночи паром под названием «Титаник» потерпел кораблекрушение в точке столкновения с айсбергом в северной части Атлантического океана. Число погибших составляет от 1490 до 1635 человек. Ведутся расследования. Экстренные новости 15 апреля 1912 года. Саске смотрит, будто застывший, в сторону приемника и выключает его. Его ноги опускаются на холодный пол его комнатушки, которую парень снял неимоверное количество времени назад, хотя, по сути, прожив в этой самой комнате всего лишь один день. Каждый раз он открывает свои уставшие глаза, подходит в сторону зеркала, видит свои черные, цвета мазута, круги под глазами и отходит в сторону. Он так от всего этого устал. Он сжимает крепко край своей накидки, которая, как обычно, немного помятая в левом нижнем углу от постоянного сжатия, став уже своего рода нормой. Он изучает себя в этом стекле перед ним — но каждый раз не видит каких-либо изменений. Опять все без толку, опять. И он знает, что будет в следующий момент: он замахивается и разбивает своим крепким кулаком свое же отражение. Стекло трескается ровно на переносице, и его отражение будто разделено надвое. Как и его душа, как и его память. Часть зеркала плавно съезжает вниз, мужчина не отводит своего взгляда, наблюдая, как и часть его лица в отражении будто падает ниже и ниже, и ниже.

Опять то же самое, опять он совершил ошибку. Цепочка замкнутых событий своей непрерывной цикличностью никогда не имеет изменений. Он каждый раз на протяжении уже стольких лет оказывается в этой самой комнате и видит, как его отражение в зеркале потухает. Как его отражение в зеркале меняется, как внутри меняется он сам. События вокруг него никогда не имеют другого финала в конечной точке, но _его нутро._

_Покрывается гнилью и сладким чувством нарастающего отчаяния все сильнее._

Он злится, он замахивается еще раз, и кулак летит прямо в искаженную переносицу. И тогда он слышит свои же мысли. А может, и не свои — попробуешь еще раз, Учиха Саске? Ты так и не смог никого спасти в очередной раз. Он медленно на корточки опускается на пол, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения с нервной улыбкой и отвечает тихо: «Да. Начнем сначала». Он поворачивает свой амулет, который немного отсвечивает зеленым пламенем, медленно переходящим в краски густого, насыщенного фиолетового цвета. И земля медленно начинает распадаться под ногами, комната будто в вихре начинает вкручиваться в сильнейший поток воздуха. Стенки медленно начинают идти по швам, рассыпаясь на множество кусочков. Окна разлетаются наружу, будто от удара мощной взрывной волны, приемник уже даже не пытается произвести какой-либо звук. Занавески вихрем уносятся куда-то через окно, зеркало рассыпается. Каждый раз уже который день одно и то же. Это конечный пункт, из которого невозможно выйти победителем. Ты, конечно, можешь на заданный тебе вопрос в твоей голове ответить — нет, но тогда стоило ли это всего? Стоило столько столетий так безуспешно стараться вернуть то, что было тебе так дорого, чтобы в итоге сдаться? Принять все как должное и успокоиться? Может, лучше стоит, наконец, попытаться завести семью и перестать гнаться за прошлым? Может, стоит, наконец, найти кого-то близкого тебе по духу и за чашечкой вечернего чая с молоком рассказать весь тот ужас, который ты проживаешь каждый раз изо дня в день? Может, и стоило, ведь единственное, что у тебя осталось, так это вечность. Вечность проживать в абсолютном одиночестве, наблюдая за тем, как люди, которые стали тебе дороги, в конечном счете так же, как и все, умрут и канут в бездну под названием время? Такова была цена. Вечная жизнь страдания в обмен на боль и безутешные старания изменить исход?

_Нет, это того не стоит. Единственное, что Саске когда-либо в своей жизни по настоящему хотел, так это дожить свой восемнадцатый век, век эпидемии Бубонной чумы вместе со своей семьей в покое и радости._

_Вместе со своим старшим братом, матерью и отцом._ И умереть как все обычные люди в положенное им время. Он хотел этого больше всего, но взамен получил лишь роль временного призрака, который со стороны наблюдал как других хоронили те, кто им был дорог, а после и самих себя. 

— Я готов, — вихрь уносит все в бездну, которая, будто вакуум, засасывает в себя все, что до этого так крепко стояло на своей почве. — Я попробую снова. 

— Тогда, — слышится опять этот насмешливый голос в его голове, такой глубокий и в то же время громкий, — останови катастрофу, Учиха Саске, — слова звучат заученно, будто пленка граммофона давно сломалась и заела в определенном промежутке симфонии пластины внутри. — Останови крушение корабля. Паром Титаник должен дойти до своего места назначения. Найди причину, по которой столько людей встретили свою смерть 15 апреля 1912 года. Найди этого человека. И тогда ты сможешь вернуть себе семью, Учиха Саске. 

— Да. _Мы_ начинаем сначала.

* * *

_Британия, 1912 год. 10 апреля. Время 6:30 утра. Графство Хэмпшир._

— Сегодня паром «Титаник» отправится из Саутгемптона в Нью-Йорк в свой первый рейс. По своему маршруту он сделает остановку во французском Шербуре и ирландском Квинстауне. Число купивших билет на этот долгожданный паром насчитывается около 1327 человек. Конечно, ведь это такой мировой прорыв в сфере судоходства. Даже число членов экипажа почти достигло тысячи… Как бы я хотела, Винсент, оказаться среди них. 

— Конечно, Виктория, я бы и сам поехал в этот долгожданный круиз, но Вы знаете, нам остается только порадоваться за это число счастливчиков, которым удалось урвать свой счастливый билет в долгожданное путешествие по миру. Мужчина поворачивает свою голову в сторону приемника, по волнам которого оповещали об этом легендарном событии. Он медленно встает со своего кресла, обтянутого бархатом, и нажимает на кнопку отбоя. Он уже одет, его длинные волосы обвязаны белой лентой. Амулет нетронутым красуется на шее, свисая вниз на золотой цепочке. На деревянной столешнице у окна лежит его золотой билет в каюты первого класса со всеми удобствами. Корешок торчит из закрытой книги древней библии, книге, которая стала чтивом перед сном уже столько лет.

Он прочитал эту книгу от начала и до конца, делая всевозможные пометки, обводя свой личный сакральный смысл чтива птичьим пером, который макал в тюбик с чернилами, которые томились под светом керосиновой лампы, стоящей у окна. Билет, как и обычно, лежал на отрывке «Ветхого Завета» о Всемирном Потопе. Саске смотрит на нее и единственное, что отмечает для себя после стольких бессонных ночей, что _данное чтиво абсолютно бесполезное. Оно никак не помогает ему, не отвечает на его вопрос никаким образом._ Тот же Джек Лондон со своим «Мартин Иден» приносил куда больше пищи для размышлений по ночам, или взять хотя бы «Зов предков», ему нравились эти книги и творчество данного писателя, с которым он знакомился по ночам под своей одинокой керосиновой лампой. Саске последний раз взглянул на «Ветхий Завет», он своими пальцами обхватывает билет, который, будто змей искуситель, выскальзывает из-под пожелтевших страниц, и сжимает его в своих пальцах. Он накидывает свою кожаную, потертую сумку по бокам кофейного цвета, и его силуэт скрывается за дверью его маленькой квартирки, ключ которой с щелчком закрывает дверь. 

Карета с лошадьми, которые молчаливо топчутся на месте, уже ожидает его около порога дома. Кучер кивает ему в знак уважения, оповещая о готовности отправления к парому, и Саске поднимает свою голову к небу. Пасмурно, как и обычно. Тучи в своем собственном ритме лениво скользят в правую сторону по небу. Даже поток ветра и регуляция облаков — _циклична_. Все в этом мире полностью сосредоточено на одной лишь цикличности. И он, наконец, опускает свою голову, поправляет свою сумку и, подойдя к своей заказанной карете, быстрым движением руки опускает вниз ручку и садится внутрь. Ехать до места назначения около часа. Кучер бьет плетью по лошадям, и они отправляются в путь. В никуда. На середине езды Саске открывает свой пожелтевший от времени блокнот, который исписан всеми возможными датами его жизни, его рутины, и он в очередной раз ставит пометку сегодняшним числом. В который раз одна и та же дата, которая обрывается ровно на пятнадцатом числе этого месяца. Он уже и не помнит, когда у него появился этот блокнот, обтянутый кожей и лентой, которую он использовал вместо обычной закладки. Сначала это были обычные листы крепкой бумаги, которыми он скрашивал свое полноценное одиночество сквозь года ровно до какого-то определенного момента.

После, вроде в одной из местных лавок у какого-то купца, он решил придать своему личному дневнику более презентабельный вид. Саске поворачивает голову к окну, смотря на лица людей, которые куда-то идут в столь раннее время по своим делам. В Великобритании люди все время куда-то спешат, думая, что тем самым смогут скоротать свое время. Время, которое каждому предоставлено в индивидуальном количестве. Но как бы ты ни спешил, свое жизненное время никак не обогнать, никак не обмануть, никак не уменьшить и не продлить. Это пустая трата времени, он в этом сполна убедился за почти три века. У времени на каждого человека свои планы — и одному Богу известно, что же лучше — прожить его, покорно склоняя свою голову перед своей судьбой, или же бороться с ним, каждый раз возвращаясь в определенную точку. Время дает нам полную власть, дает нам возможность наблюдать и быть тем, за кем наблюдают со стороны, но в тот же момент «время» настолько капризная дама, которая из-за своей эгоистичности, а, возможно, из-за здравого смысла, забирает у тебя все. И единственное, что тебе остается так это. Сжав свои кулаки крепче, наблюдать за очередным человеческим прахом, который взмахом чужой руки разносится над полями из одуванчиков. Саске похоронил своего брата, который умер от чумы ровно два века назад.

И тогда он понял — он ненавидел это поле, которое было усеяно его любимыми желтыми цветами, которые вскоре, как и человеческая жизнь, становятся пышными, почти невесомыми, и каждая его песчинка от дуновения ветра уносится в небо. Отрываясь от своего ядра полностью обычной пушинкой. Карета остановилась около причала, на котором уже толпились сотни людей, в спешке прощаясь с родственниками или же друзьями, старались как можно быстрее войти в открытые двери этого ужасного парома. Будто сама бездна открывала перед ними свои двери, сладко улыбаясь, поглаживая по их макушке своей невидимой рукой, приглашая вовнутрь. Чтобы сожрать их полностью, чтобы умереть. Начался дождь. Сначала капли почти незаметно касались земли, практически сразу же разбиваясь о землю, но вскоре стучание капель о крыши домов в округе стало отчетливо слышно. Саске расплатился с кучером, который лишь поклонился ему, и очередной удар плетью по спинам крепких жеребцов унес его в рутину собственной жизни. Саске всегда хотелось узнать, как же сложится жизнь этого человека, который в сотый раз его подвозит к конечному пункту и скрывается в тени дневного света. Завязав бант свободной рукой потуже, он, наконец, проходит через мостик, ведущий к этой бесчувственной и бездушной машине. Люди толпятся, толкая его своими плечами — слишком много живых существ из плоти и крови на квадратный метр. Он, наконец, пробирается через толпу, заранее зная, что произойдет в следующий момент. Он уже почти у входа к лестнице на корабль, как вдруг.

_Он видит Итачи_. Мужчина ровно как и в тот самый роковой день своей смерти стоит и смотрит прямо в его глаза сквозь толпу. Он смотрит на него своими тусклыми и пустыми глазами и улыбается?

_Он опять улыбается. Итачи улыбался все время. Этой странной-странной улыбкой._

Саске опешил — он впервые видит его здесь, а, может, попросту не замечал его? Это ведь наигранный сценарий, декорации людей, которые умрут ровно через пять дней. Но Итачи медленно поднимает свой тонкий палец дрожащей руки и указывает ему в одну сторону. И все так же спокойно улыбается. Наклоняет голову немного в бок и моргает, медленно. Он никогда не отводил от Саске своего взгляда. Саске не понимает, он же точно знает каждую деталь, каждого человека и точно помнит, что не было этого момента ранее. И он медленно разворачивается в ту сторону, в которую указывает его покойный брат, и видит компанию людей, которых также не видел ранее. Светловолосый мужчина что-то яростно с долей смеха доказывает девушке напротив, которая стоит в красном пальто, скрестив свои руки на груди. Рядом с ними стоит еще одна сударыня с очень похожим на нее мужчиной, волосы обоих длинные до пояса и завязаны в косу. Посреди конфликтующих людей резко встает коротко остриженный парень со своей собакой на привязи и машет руками, стараясь унять конфликт. 

— Да я говорю тебе, Сакура! Нам точно туда надо! — парень кричит еще что-то, но Саске уже их не слышит. Он разворачивается к своему покойному брату, силуэт которого уже растворился в толпе. Что это только что было. Это какой-то знак? 

Он разворачивается и делает два шага от входа, хочет нагнать Итачи. Неужели все это время он был жив? _Но тогда почему?_ Почему ты оставил меня? 

— Ей, ей простите! — его окликают. — Подождите! — кричат ему вслед, Саске разворачивается и смотрит в эти глаза небесного цвета. Пару раз хлопает в удивлении, думая, что это не ему, но он ошибается. Разворачивается и делает свой следующий шаг. Если Итачи только что был тут — он не мог уйти далеко. Но Итачи исчез. Надо найти и. 

— Господин с потертой сумкой, подождите, пожалуйста! — кричат ему вслед, и Саске, наконец, полностью останавливается и удивленно смотрит на юношу, который уже нагоняет его. 

— Это Вы, — мужчина запинается. Такого не было раньше, не по сценарию. Он всегда, будто призрак, оставался никем незамеченным. И таким же одиноким. — Мне? 

— Да! — мужчина подходит вплотную, и Саске делает рефлекторно шаг назад, от чего мужчина перед ним заметно хмурится. — Успокойтесь! Я не хочу Вам ничего продать, — он сдержанно улыбается и по привычке чешет макушку. — Мне нужна Ваша помощь. Вы ведь тоже купили билет на этот паром? — лазурные глаза смотрят на него внимательно. 

— Д…да, — Саске не знает, как себя вести с этим человеком. События приняли совершенно другой оборот. С ним разговаривает человек. Надо успокоиться и ответить на его вопросы, он скоро отстанет от тебя, и ты займешься своим делом. Безнадежными попытками спасти и его. Он подходит ближе и показывает свой билет, проводя пальцем по номеру каюты. — Мы тут с Сакурой спорим, в какой вход нам лучше зайти. Вы не знаете? Вот моя каюта под номером 155, у них последовательные числа. Вы не знаете, какой это выход? 

— Сакура? — только и мог выдавить из себя Учиха, когда неугомонный человек схватил его за руку, от чего пробежала дрожь по всему телу. _Живой человек, настоящий, он чувствует его пульс и видит эту улыбку_. — Да! — он усмехается и поворачивается в сторону, показывая пальцем на девушку в красном. — Вот эта вот дама, хотя, — он поворачивается обратно, — скажу Вам по секрету, — он приближается ближе и прикрывает своей ладонью рот, будто стараясь быть тише, — та еще заноза в заднице. Так вы не знаете, куда нам лучше пойти? Мы даже поспорили.

На то, чтобы вернуть свое самообладание и пересилить дрожь по всему телу ушло ровно две минуты, пока человек перед ним смеялся и в шутку показывал девушке язык. Такие живые, настоящие прямо перед ним. 

— Вам к этому выходу. Моя каюта 160, — он показывает пальцем туда, куда он шел сам. — Мне туда же. 

— О! — мужчина хлопает в ладоши так звонко, что Учиха морщится. — Я был прав! — он кричит этой девушке, разворачиваясь. — Видишь, Сакура, теперь ты должна мне выпивку! — он глупо улыбается, когда девушка фыркает и отворачивается от них. Но на пару мгновений она задерживает свой оценивающий взгляд на Учихе, от которого становится не по себе. — Спасибо Вам большое! — он жмет руку быстро и уже отпускает ее, направляется в сторону друзей, оставляя Саске абсолютно одного. Ну вот и все. _Все вернулось в свой сценарий и._ Но мужчина, отойдя на пару шагов, медленно разворачивается в его сторону и смотрит в его глаза с особой внимательностью. 

— Меня Наруто, кстати, зовут, Наруто Намикадзе, — он виновато улыбается. — Простите за мою некомпетентность. А вас? Саске опять застыл. Он молчит и после паузы отвечает: 

— Саске, Учиха Саске. _Что происходит?_

— Приятно познакомиться, Саске, — его губы искажает улыбка. Он протягивает свою ладонь в его сторону в знак приглашения. — Не хотите пойти с нами? Я Вас познакомлю со своими друзьями. Они хорошие, не такие, конечно, как я, но, думаю, нам будет весело всем вместе. Вы один путешествуете? Саске смотрит на протянутую руку, и его бьет дрожь опять. Этого не было ранее, никогда не было. Он мог поклясться, что никогда в жизни не видел этих людей до этого момента. Сколько раз он входил на эту палубу, доходил до своей каюты со сжатыми костяшками и билетом в руках в полном одиночестве. А теперь на него смотрят 5 пар глаз с особой внимательностью, приглашая сгладить его одиночество хотя бы на эти конечные пять дней. И Саске протягивает, сам того не понимая, свою руку, говоря тихое: «Да, почему бы и нет».

* * *

Они шли по широкой, ажурной лестнице, полностью выполненной из дерева. Перила явно из дуба и имеют кружевные узоры, концы которых образуют какой-то странный круг, над которым вырезаны из светлого дерева, опыленные пылью из золота, покоятся будто в ободке лепестки. Доходя до первого этажа, на котором ты сразу же встречаешься взглядом с часами, не совсем большими, которые спокойно висят себе на стене. Саске оборачивается назад и видит приличных масштабов статую из меди — скульптура ангела. Ангел своими руками держит в руках лампу со свечей. На часах стрелка медленно скользит от минуты к минуте, отсчитывая жизненное время каждого человека, находящегося на этом громадном корабле. Весь корабль был выполнен внутри исключительно в песочно-красном цвете.

Дойдя до своих кают, Наруто, наконец, кивнул молодому, ну, может, и не такому молодому Учихе, каким он кажется на первый взгляд, и обещал тому заглянуть, как только они разложат свои вещи, и можно будет пройтись, изучить это огромное судно. Саске отворяет ключом, на котором нет еще ни одной потертости, свою каюту и застывает. Не та, что прежде. Его комната вся выполнена из светлого дерева. Одноместная кровать стоит прямо около стены и соседней двери, за которой находится ванна на чугунных ножках. Даже кровать вся в светлых и бордовых тонах. Аккуратно лежит на перине покрывало из велюра. _Красная._ Красный — любимый цвет Саске. Он подходит медленно к своей кровати, проводя по шершавым, но мягким простыням рукой, и садится. Удобно и мягко. Что-то точно поменялось. Постановка мебели в каюте. Прямо около спинки кровати, которая также наполовину обтянута древесиной и красным велюром, стоит стол, рядом с которым два табурета и опять керосиновая лампа в одиночестве покоится на середине стола. Даже пол, выполненный из какого-то мягкого материала, приятен для босых ног. Саске, наконец, приземляется на спину с распростертыми руками и, прикрывая глаза, выдыхает. Он на месте. Сумка так и осталась у двери. Сейчас надо понять, что ему в очередной, в сотый раз сделать, чтобы предотвратить эту страшную катастрофу, которая, — Саске смотрит на свои наручные часы, — наступит… Ровно через пять дней. Его настолько клонит в сон. Сколько уже дней он не сомкнул своих век? Он не помнит, потерял счет времени, как бы смешно это ни звучало. Ведь Учиха Саске и сам своего рода стал этим самым временем. И только сейчас, оказавшись в месте, где, по идее, ему нельзя заснуть ни разу, он не может больше держать открытыми свои глаза и проваливается в дремоту. Ему снятся сны, точнее сон, каждый раз один и тот же. Он открывает свои глаза и оказывается в своем старом поместье, где когда-то жил он сам со своими родителями, любимым старшим братом и всей прислугой. В совокупности их было около тридцати человек, скот и все хозяйство. Его семья никогда не была бедной испокон веков. Взять хотя бы его знаменитого родственника Мадару Учиха, который ради своего брата развязал войну. Он был легендарным полководцем. Полководцем, которого сожрала пелена ненависти, напрочь перекрыв его здравый смысл. Родной брат лучшего друга убил самого близкого ему человека, тем самым порождая вечный цикл ненависти. Никто до сих пор не знает истинных причин такого гнусного поступка, ножа в спину от когда-то близкого ему человека, но то, что произошло вскоре, уничтожило практически всех, кто когда-либо был причастен к этим людям. Началась ужасная болезнь, которая накрыла волной города, государства, сжирая все на своем пути, заставляя всех кричать и мучаться от боли, как мучился Мадара, держа руку своего умирающего брата. И имя этой страшной болезни — _чума_. Она унесла и Мадару за собой, будто став с ним единым целым.

Чума, как и Мадара, мстила за то, что было ему близко, любимо и дорого — она убивала беспощадно, без какого-либо предупреждения. До сих пор в летописях, которые чудом сохранились, говорится о том, что в каждый дом приходил черноволосый человек, с длинными волосами и черными глазами, одетый в черный балахон, и каждый из этих домов пал от страшной болезни. _Чума_ напоминала людям самого Мадару. Был это семнадцатый век, 1654 год, именно в тот год и умер единственный брат Мадары Учихи. То, что осталось от рода Учих, а именно династия семьи Учиха Саске жила спокойно в 1720 году. Пока не развязалась война со стороны родственника Саске за власть. Молодой Кагами Учиха тогда правил их селением, родной дядя, далекий родственник Изуны Учихи, хоть и все полномочия принадлежали отцу братьев. Спустя столетия восстановления после страшной болезни, которая так же бесследно канула в бездну, ровным счетом как и началась, безумие и борьба за власть овладела людьми снова.

Он помнит, как 12 июля 1720 года какие-то люди, поздно вечером ворвались в их дом, схватили прислугу, убивали их, порезали им глотки, мать отчаянно пыталась вынести его из большого дома. Людей насиловали изощренно. Женщин за волосы грубо, пока они брыкались и упирались в попытках ногтями ухватиться за что-либо, сдирая свои ногти до мяса об твердый пол. Он не видел Итачи, он искал его своими глазами, но старший брат будто канул в бездну времени, его не было. Отец забежал тогда в его комнату, схватил его своими крепкими руками, и они бежали в сторону пристани, чтобы посадить младшего сына на лодку, чтобы он успел спастись. Их дом уже горел, одни сплошные крики о помощи, мольбы и стоны. Он до сих пор помнит этот звук трескающихся костей всего селения, на которые наступали его родители, которые так безнадежно пытались спастись. Они добежали до причала, Фугаку передает сына в руки Микото, и перед ними оказывается человек в маске. Его глаза пылают красным, и Саске рефлекторно сжимается, он не может смотреть на это. Его мать, держа его на своих дрожащих руках, смотрит последний раз на него, и копье, летящее в нее, протыкает ей живот. Она падает на дрожащие колени и захлёбывается в собственной крови. Единственное, что маленький мальчик услышал в последние секунды жизни матери, так это — «давай». Ее руки слабеют, и она отпускает маленького ребенка из своих рук, и в следующий момент глаза мальчика расширяются, он видит своего старшего брата, по щекам которого текут слезы. Он грубо толкает ее, и ее мертвое тело падает в воду, оставляя там кровавый след за собой. Микото медленно погружается вниз. Саске плачет. Он не понимает, почему брат так сделал, и в следующий момент, когда Итачи без слов хватает мальчика и усаживает его в шлюпку, грубо закрывая ладонью его рот от криков, он видит самого Мадару, с которым отважно борется его отец. Он пытается защитить свою честь, свой дом, свою семью от самого дьявола, от дьявола, который продал свою душу взамен на то, чтобы стать Чумой. Он помнит только последние слова брата о том, чтобы тот был сильным, чтобы ненавидел его и, когда наберется своих сил, обязательно его убил.

_Ведь Итачи убийца, его обязательно надо наказать. Не правда ли, малыш?_

Саске упирается, и Мадара смотрит на него своими черными глазами без белка. Его отец лежит, проткнутый насквозь мечом в живот, его голова укатилась уже куда-то — Мадара срубил ее. И он медленно подходит к нему, пока Итачи пытается отвязать тугой узел на лодке, маленький ребенок, укутанный только в какой-то старый плед прислуги, застыл. Еще раз и угол наконец-то отвязывается, Итачи, сжимая свои зубы, моргая так, чтобы убрать пелену слез на своих глазах, толкает лодку яростно, и она отплывает. Мальчик все еще тянет маленькую руку навстречу своему старшему брату, но видит, как Мадара кладет руку на плечо и что-то шепчет ему. 

— Ты все правильно сделал. Но не думаю, что малец выживет. Это достойный поступок. Убить всех, кто был тебе дорог, только для того, чтобы спасти самого любимого. Я не спас. У тебя — получилось. _Молодец._ Саске утыкается своим личиком в плед и видит, как на него с иронией смотрит олицетворение самого дьявола. И он читает по губам — _Когда подрастешь, малец, приди и убей своего брата, убей меня. Я буду ждать тебя, ведь этот мир прогнил. В нем нет сострадания, нет прощения, нет ничего кроме бесконечной боли и смерти. Только возвращайся скорее, пока я не убил всех до последнего. Пока я сам не убил Итачи._

Поторопись. Мадара встает наконец, и Итачи идет за ним, больше ни разу не оглядываясь. Он видит две удаляющиеся от него спины, спины, которые обрекли его на полнейшее одиночество. Тогда Саске и не знал, что сам когда-то… Эти кошмары ему снятся уже вечность, и лицо Мадары Учихи до сих пор преследует его в его сознании. Он так и не нашел ответа — зачем все это было, но, когда его брат умер, он узнал то, что даже тогда, единственное, что тот хотел — спасти своего младшего брата.

Для себя. Для них обоих. _Итачи настолько любил Саске, что и сам стал Чумой._

Чума как паразит, как дух после смерти одного владельца переходит в другого носителя. Она как душа некогда канувшего в бездну человека. Человека, который заключил с ней контракт взамен на что-то, на человеческую жизнь. На жизнь человека, который был самым важным и любимым для тебя.

_Чума — это своего рода эгоизм._

Как бы то ни было, на пару с Кагами эти люди были самыми безжалостными правителями за всю историю. Они убивали непокорных людей беспощадно. Казнили, пытали, насиловали. Армия его брата Итачи становилась все больше и владения все шире в то время. Саске, которого приютила падшая женщина в маленьком городке своего борделя, рос сам. Женщин было около пяти. И они стали его _новой семьей_. Человеку всегда нужен тот, кого бы он хотел защитить. Он прошел через все трудности взросления, начиная от уборки скота, человеческого дерьма, уличных драк за власть, после которого падшая женщина обрабатывала его раны, он много учился. Женщина бреет его налысо, состригая длинные черные пряди волос. Во время пьянок он разносит выпивку, от чего милому мальчику дают золотую копеечку. Местная детвора таскала его по грязи, по пыли, окунула мальчика с головой в ведро с грязной водой. Глядишь, и назойливый мальчишка наконец захлебнётся. Сын местной шлюхи, что он вообще из себя представляет?! Надо наказать выскочку! Но Саске, сжав челюсти, не сдается. Он знает ради чего живет, он помнит и уже осознает что случилось, он живет лишь одной мыслью — отомстить своего старшему брату. Убить его. Стать лучше его. _Какой асбурд._ Он пихает ногами мальчишку, второй бьет его в солнечное сплетение, и его голова опять стремительно летит под напором человеческих рук обратно в воду. 

— СДОХНИ, УРОД! Саске смотрит на взрослых парней на улице, которых обучают дракам, издалека, тщательно наблюдая за каждым их движением. Он учится смотреть так же, как всегда смотрел на него его брат.

_С особой внимательностью._

Он выходит вечером, когда уже пусто во дворе, и кричит, махая сжатыми кулаками, пытаясь набитую сеном грушу ударить еще сильнее, попасть.

_Ему одиннадцать_.

После того, как он посадил голосовые связки от очередного крика, возвращается в свой дом и видит, как очередной потный и жирный мужчина насилует одну из его матерей. Он бьет ее по лицу, грубо сжимая ее горло, и толкает на кровать. Она упирается, кричит, шлюхи не должны кричать, они должны слушаться. Саске смотрит на это все и получает очередную пощечину, потной ладонью по своему лицу.

— ЭТОТ ВЫРОДОК НЕ ДОЛЖЕН СМОТРЕТЬ, МЭГГИ! Саске сдерживает слезы и обещает себе, смотря в глаза его матери, она смотрит на него с мольбой, мольбой, чтобы он ушел и его не избили. Он обещает себе, что когда станет старше, он вспорет этому жирному уроду брюхо и скормит свиньям на ужин. И губы немного дрогнули, немного, совсем чуть-чуть в легкой улыбке. _Как когда-то у брата._

Он. Кричит. Он отжимается по ночам, пот стекает по его лбу, зубы сжаты так, что челюсти ноют, но он в одних лишь брюках, которые состряпала ему мать, отжимается. Он думает о том, как стать сильнее. Этого недостаточно. Он уже начинает помогать главному учителю по единоборствам, поднося ему то тряпки, то палки, за что получает очередную копеечку.

Итачи, или же Мадара, смотрит, как горит очередной город, и запах человеческого мяса разносится вонючей гнилью по воздуху. Кагами лишь фыркает, он поскорее хочет вернуться в их замок и плотно поужинать. Кагами, или же Изуна, смотрит на своего брата Мадару и усмехается. _Молодец._ Солдаты шагают по их городку, наводя мнимый порядок, и толкают выбежавшего на дорогу мальчишку. Вот-вот и затопчут своими сильными ногами.

_Саске тринадцать_ , и он дерется с местной детворой на улице. Блок, удар, блок. Удар прямо в челюсть. До хруста и боли, так тебе и надо, подонок. 

— Ну, давай! — он отходит и усмехается, широко разводя руками, пока огромный ублюдок по имени Джуго сплевывает кровь на землю. Он запомнил его, он помнит, как он и хиленький паренек по имени Суйгецу пытались утопить его в воде с коровьим дерьмом. В воде на удобрение.

Джуго встает и стремительно бежит на него, размахивая своими кулаками и крича что-то абсолютно невнятное. И Саске поворачивается назад, выхватывает какую-то попавшуюся под руку палку, и конец летит прямо огромному парню в живот. Удар, мальчишка сгибается пополам, переплетение пальцев, жест рукой, и палкой бьет со всей силы по ногам, от чего он летит лицом вниз. Разбил себе нос. Толпа зевак, собравшихся вокруг, присвистывает — сын местной шлюхи побил самого большого мальчика из детворы. Девочка Карин хмурится и отворачивается, вот выскочка. Саске, упиваясь своей победой, подходит к Джуго и грубо берет его за жиденькие волосы, поднимает его рожу в крови и тихо говорит: «Здесь я главный, сын местной шлюхи, усек, приятель?» Учитель по единоборствам манит его рукой и обещает научить его драться как положено. У Саске начинается новый период в жизни. На голову Итачи надевают корону, и на церемонии посвящения все хлопают. От чумы вот уже не умирал никто два года. Мадара встает и усмехается. 

— Видишь, Хаширама, я добился своего. Будь сейчас твой дохлых братец, этот убийца, здесь и ты впридачу, я посадил бы вас на кол. Лишь бы, — Итачи поворачивает голову в сторону Кагами, который опустился на одно колено, чтобы выразить дань уважения своему брату, или новому правителю Итачи Учиха. — с младшим братом было все в порядке.

_Саске пятнадцать._

Солдаты опять задевают его своими копьями чисто из-за веселья, резко ударяя его в живот. Утро началось с очередных кошмаров. После четырех часов изучения свитков о болезни он стучится в дверь в комнату Мэгги и опять видит этого заносчивого ублюдка. Мужчина замахивается в его сторону своей рукой, и кулак прилетает прямо в ладонь Саске. Захват, сжать пальцы и вывернуть руку наизнанку до хруста, не отрывая своего взгляда от кривляющегося и орущего от боли мужчины. Второй рукой нож уже представлен к горлу и: «Тебе перерезать горло или ты сам отсюда по-хорошему свалишь, и мы тебя здесь больше никогда не увидим?» Мужчина скулит и кивает. Бровь юноши изгибается: 

— Так первое или второе? Мужчина мычит что-то невнятное, и Саске выворачивает руку сильнее. Он ловит взгляд Мэгги, которая умоляет этого не делать, прикрыв стыдливо свои голые груди покрывалом. И назойливый мужчина вылетает пинком под зад с крыльца их дома. Саске смеётся вслед убегающему, поправляющему на ходу одной рукой штаны, которые свисают с его оголенного зада. 

— Я доберусь до тебя, щенок! — орет мужчина, и в его затылок прилетает деревяшка, которую только что вслед бросил ему парень. 

— Буду ждать, урод! — он захлопывает двери своего дома, держа в крепко сжатых пальцах мешочек с золотыми монетами, которые успел высунуть, пока выворачивал его руку.

Опять ночь, опять крик, орудие в руках, и он наносит новый удар по мишени прямо перед носом. Устает, выматывается и падает на землю, засыпает, и его опять заглатывают кошмары, от которых он просыпается в холодном поту с первым криком петуха. Открыть глаза, встать, не ныть, как ломит шею, и идти к своему учителю. Грязным, измазанным в пыли. Но идти. _Саске шестнадцать_. Драки, вечное соперничество у детворы привели к устоявшемуся коллективу людей, которые даже стали его друзьями.

Тот самый Джуго стал ему близким другом, как Суйгетцу и Карин. Иногда людям надо дать понять, что главный здесь ты, иначе будешь пить воду с коровьим дерьмом из очередного ведра.

_Все в этой жизни просто — или ты хищник, который сжирает свою добычу живьем, или сжирают тебя_.

Они создали целую систему: детвора грабит и приносит свою собственную монетку для начального капитала. Спустя года они уже участвуют в местной торговле по судоходству, помогая купцам передать запрещенный товар в нужное место назначения. У него уже целый сундук с золотыми монетами, которые он за года скопил в своем укромном местечке. Копил на будущее.

В их город приходит старец, и Саске знает, он научит его. Он подходит к нему и говорит: — Научи меня. Старец усмехается и кивает ему. И начинается новое приключение. Вот так вот просто. Ахринеть, да? Саске изучил множество свитков, когда его брат полностью занял трон, когда безжалостно правил. Хотя он так и не узнал, был ли это Итачи на самом деле, или же Мадара в теле Итачи. Признаться честно, он уже не помнил ни брата, ни то, что случилось, лишь каждый день просыпался после очередного кошмара. И вспоминал снова. Сжимал подушку уже пожелтевшими зубами и обещал отомстить во что бы то ни стало. После двух лет изучения свитков он, наконец, нашел. Он даже уже и не помнил, почему его так стала интересовать Чума, забыл мотивацию, но нашел. Изначально, в далеком четырнадцатом веке констатировался первый случай проявления данной болезни.

В 1348 году, как говорится в свитках, от данной болезни умерло 15 миллионов человек. Эпидемия, которой присвоили громкое название «Черная смерть». В то время Чуму описывали как человека с длинными черными волосами и ярко-желтыми змеиными глазами, который заходил в дом людей, которые в порыве страха и отчаяния успели сделать хоть какие-то пометки, которые и принес этот Старец в его руки. Но что более интересное, за пару лет до этого один из правителей того времени лишился любимой жены, светловолосой женщины, которая скончалась по странным обстоятельствам. И что Вы думаете? Именно император Флоренции Орочимару имел желтоватый цвет глаз, со змеиным зрачком, который так пугал при жизни его подданных. Его называли ведьмаком, сатаной, магом, но один факт оставался неизменным. И первую глобальную Чуму и его описывали до боли схоже.

А во вторую Чумой стали описывать его брата.

И Саске просыпается в холодном поту.

Он просыпается от стука в дверь. Такого нараставшего, настойчивого, будто кто-то пытается выбить его дверь кулаком. Мужчина морщится, проводит взглядом по своей взмокшей от болезненных воспоминаний рубашке и после осматривает каюту. _Из грязи в князи — не иначе_. Стук усиливается, и мужчина встает, на ходу стягивает с себя промокшую рубашку и, наконец, открывает дверь, оказавшись наполовину обнаженным перед удивленными, лазурного цвета глазами. Наруто немного сконфузил такой вид нового друга, и он отводит свой взгляд. Ну да, в высшем обществе же не принято представать перед другими в таком виде. 

— Вы бы накинули на себя что-нибудь, — он смотрит в сторону, не решаясь поднять свои глаза на Саске. — Я могу зайти чуть позже. Вы, видимо, спали, мы уже начали волноваться, не случилось ли что с Вами. Всякое бывает, знаете ли. Саске усмехается такой реакции и пропускает собеседника в свою каюту. 

— Проходите. Я сейчас оденусь, и мы можем спуститься к ужину, — он сразу разворачивается и, перехватывая пальцами ручку сумки, несет ее в сторону кровати. После чего непрезентабельно выворачивает ее наизнанку, пытаясь там найти сухую одежду. На Наруто он даже не смотрит. — Красиво у Вас тут, — Наруто проводит взглядом по каюте нового друга и присвистывает. — У меня попроще каюта будет. Хотя моя вся в зеленом цвете выполнена. Хотите посмотреть? — после запинается, когда Саске разворачивается к нему и смотрит молча. — Нет, господи, что я несу! — он бьет себя по лбу ладонью. — Вы не подумайте, я не имел в виду ничего такого, я просто. 

— Хорошо, — Саске, наконец, одевается и старается улыбнуться собеседнику. — Я с удовольствием зайду к Вам после ужина, — он говорит спокойно, такое смущение ему чуждо. Только прагматизм, так даже проще. Ему надо изучить местность. Раз выпал такой шанс — грех не воспользоваться им. На губах Намикадзе появляется легкая улыбка, и взгляд становится таким… Лукавым что ли? Он буквально пару мгновений всматривается в лицо собеседника, будто старается найти в нем что-то понятное исключительно только для него самого. Что-то важное, за что можно будет уцепиться, что-то, что видят люди в глазах друг друга, то самое, что служит причиной появления крепкой связи между людьми. И он моргает пару раз, будто от какого-то озарения, или дискомфорта от того, что в глаз попала едва заметная пылинка, и улыбается? Он немного опускает голову вниз, почти незаметно, не отрывая взгляда, после вверх и поворачивается в сторону двери. 

— Тогда пойдемте, господин Учиха. Я познакомлю Вас со своими друзьями. Думаю, они уже заждались нас к ужину, — Саске молча следует за ним, прикрывая за собой дверь. И Наруто не оборачивается, идет в сторону лестницы, будто заранее зная, что Саске последует за ним. И Намикадзе был прав — его друзья, как и многие другие члены экипажа, спустились к ужину. К их первому ужину. Именно в честь начала этого долгожданного круиза только сегодня званый ужин проходил прямо в первом парадном зале огромных масштабов. На сцене играла живая музыка каких-то приглашенных музыкантов.

Виолончель звучала по-особенному хорошо. Накрытые самыми различными яствами столы стояли вдоль стен, обеденные же столики на шесть, а то и на восемь персон стояли посреди зала. Из-за большого количества людей воздуха становилось все меньше и меньше, поэтому первым делом Учиха, оставив Наруто на пару мгновений одного, пока тот искал взглядом своих друзей, направился открыть хоть какое-то окно. Пробираясь сквозь толпу, эту массу людей, которых на квадратный метр было слишком много, он внезапно охает. Мимо него проходит мужчина с подносом и, по своей неосторожности, задевает его своим плечом, от чего поднос в его руке, уставленный хрустальными бокалами, резко качнулся и чуть не упал вниз. 

— Прошу прощения, — он извиняется, не поднимая свои глаза, смотрит в пол. — Вы не ушиблись? Саске морщится от странной боли в плече и, наконец, поднимает свой взгляд прямо на того, с кем столкнулся. Ничего необычного, но раньше этого фрагмента в цикличности событий он не помнил тоже. — Ничего, все в порядке, — плечо слишком ноет, но Учиха сжимает его крепче, чтобы унять странную, резкую боль. — Это я был невнимателен, не заметил Вас, будто появились из ниоткуда. 

— Все в порядке, — мужчина, наконец, поднимает на него свой взгляд и сдержанно улыбается. — Вы что-то искали? 

— Да, — Саске отвечает сразу, не подумав. — Вы не знаете, где здесь окно поблизости, которое можно было бы открыть? Тут слишком душно. Мужчина на секунду замолкает, будто думает, его грудь плавно поднимается под выглаженной рубашкой, и кадык подрагивает, вместе с ним и бабочка, которая туго стягивает его бледную шею. 

— Передавали, что шторм скоро будет, я думаю, открыть окно будет не совсем хорошей идеей, — он вежливо улыбается и на секунду прикрывает свои глаза. После чего резко распахивает и смотрит на Саске с каким-то особым энтузиазмом и даже весельем. — Но если Вы никому не скажете о нашем с Вами секрете, то я думаю, вон то окно, — он показывает в сторону выхода из зала, — вы спокойно можете открыть на пару минут, — он опять улыбается и… — Не хотите, кстати, выпить, прошу прощения за мои манеры, — поднос уже протянут в сторону лица Учихи. 

— Спасибо, я не откажусь, — Саске сдержанно улыбается и перехватывает бокал с шампанским тонкими пальцами. — Окно открою тоже, но это только, если между нами. Спасибо за помощь! Хорошего Вам вечера! — он кивает и, наконец, разворачивается в сторону окна. 

— И вам того же. Окно получилось открыть не сразу, но хотя бы, обвязав ручку двери занавеской, он обеспечил хоть немного свежего воздуха в этом помещении. Глубокий вдох, выдох, приятный бриз немного щекочет ноздри и обжигает от непривычки легкие. Наконец он разворачивается и идет в сторону столика, за которым видит знакомую макушку светлых волос. Рядом с ним сидит эта девушка в красном и аккуратно откусывает кусочек какой-то закуски, двое похожих друг на друга друзей Наруто, видимо, брат и сестра, о чем-то разговаривают между собой. Этот громкий паренек с собакой внимательно слушает их и параллельно смотрит куда-то в сторону входной двери. Саске подходит к ним и Наруто, будто ожидая этого самого момента в заученном сценарии наперед, будто зная заранее каждое свое действие, как актер на сцене, поворачивается к нему и улыбается. Широко улыбается и его губы раскрываются: 

— Наконец-то Вы присоединились к нам, присаживайтесь, я как раз занял Вам место рядом со мной, — он наклоняет свою голову немного в сторону и подпирает ладонью свою щеку, его глаза светятся таким весельем.

Морщинки около глаз сменяются одна за другой, и ресницы немного подрагивают. Он широко открывает рот, оголяя свои ровные и белые зубы, прикрывает глаза и легко улыбается ему. Такой живой, от чего по спине Саске пробегают мурашки. Слишком живые эмоции, слишком реалистично и так странно. Он забыл уже, когда последний раз такое видел. Девушка рядом с Наруто смотрит тоже на него и поправляет прядь волос, которые выпали из аккуратного каре, она смотрит пристально и не отводит своего взгляда, будто по прежнему изучает его. Киба, наконец, поворачивает голову и дружелюбно ухмыляется новому другу, после чего перенимает пальцами бокал и отпивает глоток, причмокивая своими губами. Брат и сестра тоже изучающе смотрят на Учиху, девушка смущенно притупляет свой взгляд, а парень, наоборот, смотрит вызывающе, аккуратно накрывая своей рукой ее. 

— Прошу прощения, — Саске запинается от такого внимания к своей персоне сразу от такого количества людей и продолжает, — здесь очень душно, мне хотелось открыть окно, — после чего переводит взгляд на улыбающегося Наруто и медленно присаживается рядом. — Мое имя Саске Учиха, и я рад познакомиться с Вами, господа. Наруто, кажется, волнуется больше, чем он сам, и, не сдерживая своего волнения и этикета между малознакомыми людьми, резко обхватывает его своей рукой и прижимает к себе. 

— РЕБЯТ, ЗНАКОМЬТЕСЬ, ЭТО САСКЕ. Саске — наш новый друг, и он будет с нами все эти две недели, хорош делать такие лица и хватит пугать молодого человека, а то от ваших взглядов мне самому дурно стало. Будто призрака увидели ей Богу. Ха-ха, — его пальцы сжимают рубашку Саске крепче в районе локтя, и Учиха от слишком тесного соприкосновения с ним почти падает со стула на колени Наруто. Он слишком резкий и громкий. — Ой, извини. Я могу на ты? Мы просто не особо соблюдаем формальности в своем кругу, ты не будешь против, если мы не будем прикидываться засранцами из высшего общества, Выкая и извиняясь в сотый раз, как требует этикет после каждого слова, и просто сразу перейдем к, так сказать, адекватному общению между собой? Не против, Саске Учиха? — он отодвигается от него и смотрит прямо в его темные глаза своими яркими. Свет керосиновых ламп в округе отображается в его зрачках. Красиво.

Но Саске замолкает и не может ответить даже на это, не потому, что его обидели эти слова или как-то насторожили, ему кажется диким все, что здесь происходит. Диким, потому что даже друзья этого юноши, которые все еще кажутся ему обычными декорациями с какими-то признаками души, испытывают эмоции, которые можно читать с их лиц. Но этот человек, он приводит в такой ужас от того, что живой. От того, что заметил его и по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств обратил на него свое внимание. Он настолько живой, странный и настоящий, что тебе становится неловко от того, что ты вообще сидишь рядом. Он настолько открытый к тебе, будто вы знакомы уже с детства, и ваша встреча сейчас — всего лишь инцидент после разлуки — не более, не менее. Будто вы знаете друг друга всю жизнь и просто не общались пару дней, и сейчас, наконец, вы нашли для этого свободное время, чтобы обсудить все то, что случилось между вами за эти часы разлуки. Будто ты знаешь его настолько долго, и он тебя, что вы не удивляетесь странностям друг друга, принимаете это как должное, и от этого становится так противно. Тяжело. Неимоверный груз внутри начинает тебя тянуть назад в глубину океана. И ты ощущаешь, как падаешь вниз.

_Твои легкие заполняются водой_.

Их разрывает от этого странного чувства. Чувства боли, потому что ты, смотря на этого человека, которого встретил буквально случайно, понимаешь, что у вас есть каких-то чертовых пять дней, и ты увидишь, как он умрет. Ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Опять. Это странное чувство, будто ты нашел что-то родное и знакомое в ком-то, то самое, чего тебе так не хватало после того, как ты потерял всех, кого любил и не смог спасти — и теперь, держа его за руку, ты понимаешь, что ты не можешь отпустить его. Ты не хочешь. Просто вот не хочешь и все. Ты впервые нашел человека в этой огромной паутине времени, от которого чувствуешь что-то живое, что-то родное, но… Но надо. И почему-то именно в этот момент ты решаешь для себя, что… 

— Прошу извинить моего брата Наруто, он иногда ведет себя очень бестактно, — девушка с укором смотрит в лазурные глаза Намикадзе и пихает того локтем в бок, от чего юноша шипит, и его рука отпускает Саске. Девушка моргает и протягивает свою руку в сторону Учихи. — Меня зовут Сакура, приятно познакомиться. А это Киба, Хината и Неджи, — она медленно указывает длинным пальцем на каждого, плавно передвигая его на застывшие лица, и улыбается сдержанно, пока Наруто потирает ушибленный бок и виновато смотрит в пол. Что ты его до последнего будешь держать за руку, и даже когда ты ее, наконец, отпустишь, этот человек будет жить. Чего бы тебе это ни стоило. Саске дружелюбно улыбается, наклоняясь, обхватывает руку девушки своей и прикасается к коже своими губами, от чего вызывает опять наплыв смущения на лице девушки по имени Хината. 

— Приятно познакомиться, миледи, — он, наконец, отпускает руку девушки и выдерживает ее зрительный, долгий контакт. Она интересная, не смущается, не отводит взгляда, хоть и периодически старается принизить светлого юношу, видно, что в первую очередь защищать будет именно его. Интересная модель отношений. Старшая сестра? Знакомо. Где-то, совсем далеко-далеко в глубине-глубине неприятно заныло в груди, от чего на неосознанном уровне его пальцы сразу же оказались на том самом месте, стягивая рубашку, будто это как-то поможет унять фантомную боль. Итачи. Саске резко тряхнул головой — сейчас было не самое подходящее время, чтобы с головой падать в омут самобичевания, воспоминаний и круговорота различных эмоций негативного спектра, от одного лишь сравнения этой девушки с его старшим братом. Они совершенно не похожи, это очевидно, но… Не болеть не может, когда ты своими собственными глазами видишь, как она смотрит на своего брата, и непроизвольно вспоминаешь, как так же смотрели на тебя и… Ты ставишь для себя еще одну цель, ты должен спасти и ее, чтобы сохранить эти отношения между братьями и сестрами хотя бы у кого-то. Да, хотя бы у этих двоих. Ведь свои сохранить ты так и не смог. 

— Саске? Ты в порядке? — Наруто смотрит на него немного обеспокоенно, отпивая немного вина из позолоченного бокала. Саске хлопает своими пышными ресницами и виновато улыбается. 

— Простите, я спал плохо сегодня, поэтому… 

— Ничего, все в порядке, — Наруто отмахивается и одобрительно хлопает его по плечу, после чего наклоняется к нему опять вплотную и шепчет ему на ухо: — Просто Хьюги уже минут десять ждут, пока ты им ответишь на их вопрос, а ты немного завис.

Саске не то, чтобы завис, он даже не помнит, как он познакомился с остальными, как зашла тема разговора насчет жизни, как он уже пьет третий бокал, и они уже поужинали. С Итачи всегда так — стоит блеклой его тени проскользнуть где-то в его сознании, Саске уносит в такие дебри памяти, из которых выбраться не так уж и просто. Во-первых, не особо хочется, во-вторых, тяжело. 

— Вы чем занимаетесь? — юноша по имени Неджи аккуратно придерживает бокал своими пальцами и кладет в широко открытый рот очередную закусочку из большого сервиза, который стоит на их столе. Его кузина Хината о чем-то шепчется с Сакурой, пока та хмурится и сжимает свою красную перчатку тонкими пальцами, Киба же беседует с Наруто о предстоящем покере. 

— Я писатель, — на лице Саске не дрогнул ни один мускул, и его щеки немного розовеют от вина. 

— И что же Вы пишите? — Хьюга аккуратно обтирает салфеткой свои губы, дотрагиваясь до них осторожно, и изучающе смотрит на собеседника. У Саске губы немного дрогнули в этот момент в подобии странной улыбки, и он скрещивает пальцы, ставя локти на стол, хмурится и утыкается лбом в них, прикрывая свои глаза, будто пытаясь вспомнить, или же, наоборот, забыть, но вскоре широко распахивает свои глаза, и его взгляд меняется. 

— Я пишу о жизни. 

— О жизни? Своей или.? — в серых, будто тучи в непогоду, глазах появляется заметный интерес. Сакура громко смеется от чего-то на пару с Наруто, Хината стыдливо прикрывает рот и смеется сама, пока Киба приобнимает ее за плечи. 

— О людской, — он кривится от такого резкого шума за их же столом и будто хочет уйти от этого шума, отмахиваясь от него рукой, но резко застывает. Он встречается взглядом с этим странным официантом, который пристально смотрит на них и растворяется в толпе. Показалось? Саске переводит взгляд в сторону окна, которое он открыл до этого, уже совершенно не слушая, что именно говорит ему Неджи, и прикусывает свою нижнюю губу. Окно закрыто. Странно. 

— Ты согласен? — голос опять звучит прямо перед его ухом, пробираясь сквозь толпу своими частицами колебания и доходя до нужного адресата. Саске опять хлопает своими глазами, и во взгляде опять вина, ведь он опять пропустил все мимо ушей. 

— Прости? Наруто закатывает свои глаза и выдыхает так громко и со стоном, будто сейчас пережил самое весомое разочарование всей его жизни. Девушки уже успели куда-то удалиться, видимо, в уборную, и четверо мужчин остались одни. Неджи с Кибой отошли к другим гостям и курили папиросу, тем самым оставляя их двоих наедине. 

— Ты пойдешь играть с нами в покер? Ты вообще слышал, о чем мы говорили? Саске пару секунд молчит, смотрит на часы, стрелка которых показывает уже далеко за двенадцать, вино хорошо дало в голову, и он чувствует сильную усталость. Голоса людей вокруг образуют одну сплошную мелодию, настолько неприятную и давящую, от которой хочется закрыть уши и сбежать. 

— Нет, — он поднимается из-за стола и его немного ведет в сторону, — я, пожалуй, удалюсь в свои покои, составлю компанию вам завтра. 

— Тогда я тоже пойду, — Наруто резко встает и смотрит уверенно вдаль, пока все остальные возвращаются к столу. — Сакура, милая, сегодня я составлю компанию на вечер нашему новому другу, если Вы не против, завтра мы оба присоединимся к вам за вечерней игрой. Да, про концерт после обеда я также помню, мы обязательно будем. Время уже позднее, я обещал Саске показать нашу каюту, — он перенимает пальцами ладонь сестры и целует. — Постарайся не будить меня как вернешься, — после чего поворачивается к Хинате, целует ее руку, от чего девушка вздрагивает и кивает ему, после кивает и друзьям. — Киба, присмотри за моей сестрой пока меня не будет, а то она у меня буйная, ты знаешь, — он подмигивает ухмыляющемуся другу, который кивает ему без слов, и, наконец, поворачивается обратно к Саске.

— Пошли. До каюты они дошли не сразу. Проходя мимо открытой двери, которая вела на ночную палубу, с которой гостям данного корабля предоставлялась возможность ознакомиться с ночным океаном собственными глазами, — Наруто сразу же туда свернул и, ухватив Саске за рукав двумя пальцами, потащил за собой. На улице было прохладно, из-за довольно-таки приличной скорости движения корабля потоки ветра сразу были ощутимы на лице и в волосах. Будто ветер не хотел, чтобы полуночники нарушали его времяпровождения наедине с океаном. Наруто лишь выдохнул с неким восторгом и подошел ближе к бортикам, после чего повернул голову вверх и восхищенно вскрикнул. И в воде, и в его глазах отражался свет из множества окон, создавая иллюзию зажжённых китайских фонариков, которые парят в ночи. Саске повернул голову в сторону воды, немного наклоняясь вперед, опираясь на металлические прутья своими руками, от чего его волосы упали на лицо. Он держал равновесие изучая воду, которую сильным потоком разрезал идущий стремительно вперед корабль.

Сверху океан казался совершенно черным, будто мазут, и тягучим, будто в нем нет никакого дна. Лишь яркие огненные квадратики окон будто протыкали его структуру собой, отображая внутри себя хоть какое-то расстояние от воды. Наруто встал рядом через пару минут, и так они стояли и молча смотрели на воду. Вокруг ходило множество господ с их спутницами, которые укрывались от сильного ветра аккуратными шляпками, которые так и норовили сорваться с макушки головы и улететь. Время было около двух ночи. 

— Красиво, не правда ли? — Намикадзе задал этот вопрос, не отрывая своего взгляда от воды, спокойно смотря на перекатывающиеся темные волны. Он почти не моргал, лишь изредка облизывал пересохшие от ветра губы, которые уже начали немного трескаться от соленого ветра. 

— Да. На воду можно смотреть бесконечно, — Учиха разжимает свои пальцы на перилах и понимает, что они почти уже занемели. Странно, он даже не почувствовал. 

— И на огонь. 

— И на людей, — Саске вздрагивает и поворачивается к Наруто от услышанных слов, и тот продолжает тихо. — А еще — на время, — и он резко замолкает, пока глаза Учихи расширяются, и он не может ответить на слова. Как он? Он понял? Нет. Такого не бывает. 

— Знаешь, — Наруто продолжает. — Я в детстве часто убегал к воде и мог часами смотреть на нее, смотря на свое отражение, будто надеясь, что увижу кого-то другого там, хах, — он глупо улыбается, и рука перемещается на затылок, он судорожно и немного нервно треплет свои волосы рукой. — Но, — рука останавливается, улыбка медленно начинает спадать с его губ, — я так никого и не нашел. Я так ждал, что в один из разов я открою свои глаза, сидя на том чертовом берегу реки, в воде которой отображался небольшой склон, что давало мне возможность увидеть проходящих мимо людей, а, точнее, их отражения, — он замолкает и опять переводит взгляд на воду, и его лицо становится спокойным. Знакомая эмоция. Похожая на… — Но я так и не дождался, чтобы кто-то ко мне подошел. Хотя, знаешь, я почему-то был уверен, что обязательно должен кто-то прийти. Обязательно, — он запнулся, наблюдая боковым зрением за Саске, чтобы убедиться, что его слушают.

И Саске действительно слушал. Он смотрел на его профиль с непроницаемым выражением лица. 

— Я ждал, пока он молча сядет рядом со мной, и мы будем сидеть так вместе, мы могли бы и не разговаривать, просто молчать, но мы бы понимали друг друга. Мы бы выросли вместе и прошли бы трудности и моменты радости вместе, — Наруто усмехается. — Знаешь, это может звучать глупо, но я видел во снах этого своего друга, я видел, как он приходил ко мне, и мы становимся с ним близкими друзьями. Нет, не сразу, со временем, — опять молчание и вздох. Голос становится совсем тихим. — Я видел во снах мальчика, который очень похож на тебя. Это звучит странно, да, но я правда тебя видел. И сейчас, спустя столько лет, когда я давно потерял эту надежду, я встречаю тебя, и, ты знаешь, это действительно странное чувство… Такое, ну. Хах. Я прожил в полном одиночестве, ожидая того самого человека из снов, который почему-то не пришел, но который снился мне так часто, что создавалось впечатление, будто мы с тобой проживаем другую жизнь в моих снах, которая почему-то не случилась, и тут я встречаю тебя. Случайно и не знаю даже, что мне делать ха-ха. Я даже сразу и не понял, что это ты, не понял, как себя вести, растерялся и даже, помнишь, сначала отошел от тебя. Потому что я будто выпал из этого пространства и времени напрочь, — он замолкает. Хмурится и даже не смотрит на Саске. 

— Но у тебя же есть сестра, — Саске лишь тихо отвечает, пытаясь понять, была ли вероятность их встречи ранее с другим исходом событий до этого. 

— Меня усыновили, — он отвечает спокойно. — Когда мне было 13 лет. Мои родители умерли, когда мне было 4, я не помню их, — он, наконец, переводит взгляд на Саске, и тот видит эту улыбку, он знает эту улыбку. Натянутую от горечи. — Я был сиротой и, наверное, очень сильно хотел брата или друга, который стал бы мне братом. Но, как видишь, ни того ни другого не случилось. Такова жизнь, — и опять молчание.

— А у тебя есть брат, Саске? Саске отвечает не сразу, разглядывая огоньки в воде, и ловит себя на мысли, что они очень похожи на желтые одуванчики, которые цвели когда-то в поле около их дома. Итачи часто поутру собирал их в плетеную корзину и приносил домой, ставя их в вазочку прямо около кровати, потому что это были любимые цветы Саске.

Следовательно — это были любимые цветы и Итачи. Любимые, наверное, потому, что лицо мальчика расплывалось с такой детской улыбкой, глаза светились, и он набрасывался на старшего брата и крепко обнимал его, чувствовал, как руки старшего брата накрывали его спину и притягивали к себе ближе утром после сна. После чего он своими пальчиками брал аккуратно один цветок из вазы, пачкая водой, стекающей со стебля, покрывало, и всаживал стебель в длинные черные волосы брата, заправляя его за ухо. Саске выдыхает слишком громко и отвечает слишком тихо: 

— Был, — он не добавляет больше ничего, лишь в пару раз моргая, чтобы назойливая картина из прошлого растворилась перед его взором. Наруто, наконец, отпускает перила и идет к выходу. Поворачивает голову в сторону застывшего в своих мыслях Учихи: 

— Ты идешь? Мы замерзнем тут, — и Саске молча следует за ним. Каюта Наруто действительно просторная и отличается от каюты Саске. В ней присутствуют насыщенно-зеленый цвет, который гармонирует с цветом слоновой кости. Каюты находятся друг напротив друга, но настолько разные, так странно. Они входят во внутрь, Наруто что-то рассказывает ему в привычной, веселой манере, Саске его слушает вполуха, стараясь уловить взглядом каждую деталь. После чего с разрешения Намикадзе отворяет дверь в соседнюю комнату, которая принадлежит Сакуре, и осматривает и ее. Нужно найти любые входы и выходы, убрать все опасные предметы подальше, и желательно быть рядом как можно дольше, чтобы в случае чего спасти этих людей. Хотя бы их. Когда осмотр уже окончен и Наруто уже предлагает ему план на завтрашний день, Саске резко его перебивает, будто вернувшись в свое тело целиком, начиная оживать после мыслительного процесса. 

— Ты можешь спать в моей каюте, если хочешь. Наруто резко запинается и хлопает ресницами. Он поджимает губы, и Саске видит, как его брови сдвигаются ближе к переносице. Он растерялся. 

— Я не… 

— Если ты хочешь, — слова произносятся вроде легко, так непринужденно, но с ощутимым нажимом на слове «хочешь». И все. Просто все. Дверь отворяется, и в каюту заходит Сакура, за ней Хината, которая от приступа жара немного расстегнула верхние пуговицы своего платья и машет веером, в надежде хоть немного охладить свой пыл. Саске стоит и смотрит на Наруто, не отрывая своего взгляда, будто ждет, что же ему тот ответит. Неджи входит на пару с Кибой вслед за ними и наливает себе воды, чтобы выпить. Время уже позднее и пора укладываться спать. Сейчас все разойдутся по своим каютам, точнее Хьюги удаляться в свою, Киба в свою, и Сакура что-то говорит на фоне Наруто, но тот резко: 

— Я хочу, — он делает шаг навстречу и почему-то так резко хватает Саске за руку, будто если не успеет, то эта рука навсегда исчезнет из его поля зрения. И не важно, как это выглядит сейчас, не важно, что вы едва знакомы, ты просто почему-то хочешь уснуть с этим человеком в одной комнате и не можешь дать никакого логичного объяснения почему. 

— Милая моя, — он поворачивается к своей сестре и улыбается ей. — Я оставлю тебя на эту ночь одну, нам с Саске хочется поговорить наедине. Ты не будешь против? — он смущенно улыбается, в то время как взгляд остается таким же сосредоточенным и решительным. 

— Бросаешь меня Наруто? Ах ты изменник! — девушка театрально закатывает глаза и делает вид, будто сердится, но ее взгляд говорит другое. Она кивает, после чего поворачивается к Саске, и тот видит одну знакомую эмоцию во взгляде — просьбу, просьбу не причинить вреда, и от этого так тепло на сердце, от того, что, несмотря на не родственные узы между этими двумя, эти узы у них все равно есть, и забота друг о друге тоже. И он обещает ей, что не навредит.

Они удаляются в его палату, оставив всех за закрытой дверью, открывая другую. На часах уже 3:05, и они точно проснутся к обеду. Наруто стоит и чувствует себя немного неловко, но Саске лишь усмехается и кидает ему подушку, чтобы подержал, пока он расправляет для них кровать. За окном чернота, и почему-то все огни корабля или потухли, или перестали отображаться в воде, тьма поглотила их. Огонь керосиновой лампы подрагивает, будто невидимая рука проводит по огню своей ладонью, и потухает. И Наруто, аккуратно раздевшись, забирается под одеяло. Саске лежит, скрестив руки за своей головой, и смотрит в окно, отвернувшись от своего нового друга, о чем-то думает.

Он накинул на себя лишь длинную белую рубаху, своими пальцами он перебирает в руке какой-то амулет. Намикадзе в полном мраке разглядывает черты лица этого человека, почему-то стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, и не понимает, зачем он это делает. Такое странное чувство внутри, будто скоро этот силуэт растворится, и Наруто больше никогда не сможет дотронуться до него, до человека, которого видел в детстве во сне. И, сам того не понимая, он прикасается к черным волосам, перебирая пряди своими пальцами. Мягкие, но немного жестковатые, такие длинные и лежат на подушке. Красиво. Саске резко поворачивается, и Наруто видит, будто амулет начинает светиться, отражая свой свет в зрачках мужчины. Он моргает, и странное видение сразу же исчезает, но от неожиданности руку резко убирает и чувствует себя виноватым за то, что нарушил личное пространство без спроса. И он хочет извиниться перед ним, но его опережают. 

— Извини меня, — Наруто сквозь темноту не видит его глаз, но почему-то знает, что тот смотрит сейчас прямо на него. В горле почему-то пересыхает, и он сглатывает, пытается смочить свое горло и проглотить этот странный комок, который резко появился и осел где-то в районе голосовых связок. Трудно дышать и почему-то резко хочется плакать, ведь в глубине души он понимает, почему Саске извиняется. Понимает, и от этого становится еще хуже где-то глубоко-глубоко, и ты отчаянно пытаешься отмахнуться от этого осознания, ведь если не отмахнешься, оно ненароком может накрыть тебя своей волной и раздавить твое нутро до такой степени, что ты точно скажешь много чего лишнего или попросту разрыдаешься. А Наруто не помнил, когда он в последний раз плакал, когда вырос. И он улыбается, пытаясь поверить в то, что Саске извиняется сейчас за что-то во время ужина, на что Наруто попросту не обратил внимания. Пытается обмануть себя. 

— Ты извиняешься, что отошел к окну? Да все в порядке, если ты сейчас про то, что… 

— **За то, что не пришел.** У Наруто выбивает воздух из легких, и странная дрожь накрывает руки, порождая тянущее чувство в груди, которое отдает в горло, после в нос и, наконец, накрывает глаза. Щиплет. Неприятно. Некстати. 

— За то, что оставил тебя одного на том причале. Извини. Наруто закусывает губу, и обманывать себя нет смысла больше, сдерживаться тоже, но он сжимает край покрывала своими пальцами и шумно выдыхает, лишь бы не сорваться. 

— Я понимаю твое желание иметь брата, ведь я и сам очень любил своего. Я скажу тебе честно — мой брат умер, очень давно, — он замолкает, Наруто совершенно не видит его лица, и на секунду ему даже кажется, что он уже спит и все это сон в его голове. — Но, знаешь, я до сих пор ощущаю, как он остался где-то внутри меня, — его рука дергается, и Наруто чувствует, как Саске нажимает на его ребра. — Вот здесь. И слезы начинают идти непроизвольно, сами по себе, и ты не можешь их сдерживать, как бы ты ни старался. Да и зачем, ведь их все равно никто не увидит. 

— Я бы очень этого хотел, правда. Прийти к тебе на твое место у реки и поговорить с тобой. Но, к сожалению, я не смог. Прости меня, что оставил тебя одного. Мне жаль. Я потерялся во времени. Наруто не помнит, как уснул. Его сознание просто в какой-то момент погрузилось в свою собственную темноту, которую вскоре сменили яркие образы снов, отображая различные эмоции и действия в течении дня в своей новой интерпретации.

Наруто снился Саске. Взрослый Саске, который стоит напротив него около причала на посадку в «Титаник». Саске, который так и не зашел на этот паром. Корабль гудит, пар из трубы идет, и своим носом он все также рассекает воду, пока Саске морщится от лунного света, все еще держа пальцами свой амулет, будто даже во сне остерегаясь того, что потеряет его. Но Саске не снится его детство, этот кошмар. Он улыбается во сне, ведь видит счастливую семью, которая ужинает за их столом, и Итачи читает ему книгу после.

Саске спит спокойно. Пока на часах не отображается 4:41, и его настигает, нет, не кошмар детства, хуже. Саске снится как умер его брат. И как появилось это, ему снится кем Итачи стал. Саске дергается во сне, не замечая, как невидимая рука обнимает его сбоку, и длинные волосы касаются его тела через ночную рубашку. Легкими движениями руки тонкие, чужие пальцы касаются его губ, проверяя дыхание. Дышит. После чего ладонь перемещается на грудную клетку, что-то проверяет, силуэт улыбается и начинает вырисовывать непонятное имя на его теле одними своими пальцами. Так они и лежат втроем.

И время в тот момент останавливается ровно на цифре **4:44.**


	2. Назад.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sound and Fury - Future Heroes

**4:44**

_Наше бессознательное иногда играет с нами забавную шутку, оно превращает его в совершенно сознательное, но станет ли оно осознанным зависит только от вас. Всё просто._

Он каждый раз оказывается именно здесь. Каждый чертов раз. Поворачивает свою голову в сторону и замечает силуэт себя, только маленького. Мальчик сидит в лабиринте его воспоминаний около реки и смотрит на воду, она такая прозрачная и светлая. Он смотрит на свое отражение и бросает в него маленькие камушки. Будто оно ему противно, будто оно ему совершенно не нравится. Будто оно какое-то уродское или грязное. _Убогое?_ А может, просто обычное?

Маленькие камушки почему-то красные и такие скользкие, хотя совершенно сухие. Он хмуро смотрит на свою ладонь, сжимая камень, и в очередной раз замахивается, чтобы кинуть этот камень как можно дальше, но видит, как чужой камень летит первым. И как обычно, он отталкивается от воды, отскакивает и, наконец, остановившись на много шагов вперед, начинает тонуть. Мальчик поворачивает свою голову назад и видит улыбку брата, который подходит к нему. Ещё один камень он подбрасывает в своей руке вверх, тот падает на его ладонь вниз и опять летит вверх. Саске бросает свой камень вторым, но опять _недостаточно_. Он снова отстает и тонет где-то на середине пути. Он слышит легкий смешок брата, который замахивается, и камень опять улетает куда-то далеко, опередив камень Саске. Саске поворачивается в сторону брата и старается внимательно запомнить его лицо в этот момент, и его глаза расширяются, он как губка впитывает Итачи в тот момент целиком. От сильного толчка длинные волосы брата падают ему на лицо, немного заслоняя его глаза, кончики губ все также подняты, и такой взгляд странный, сосредоточенный и такой…

 _Пронизывающий?_ Саске почему-то всматривается в тот момент в его глаза и видит странный узор в них, похожий на какие-то три петли. Итачи улыбается еще шире, но его улыбка, она какая-то… Странная что ли? Камень Саске, который уже распугал всех рыб на глубине, куда упал, столкнувшись с камнем Итачи, который долетел почти до второго берега. И Итачи улыбается. Еще шире, а после переводит взгляд на Саске, который уже отвернулся от него, и узор в глазах потухает сразу же, как появился. Итачи смотрит, не отрываясь от макушки брата. Он всегда на него смотрит и замечает любую деталь. К примеру, сегодня он точно знает, что младшего пора уже подстричь — волосы стали уже слишком длинные, некрасиво загибаются на затылке и торчат во все стороны. Он моргает и видит, как Саске поворачивается к нему опять, смотрит, медленно моргает своими ресницами и надувает обиженно губки, упираясь руками о свои бока. 

— Опять ты кинул дальше свой камень! Так нечестно, братик! Когда я уже буду бросать дальше, чем ты? — он краснеет немного, демонстративно отвернувшись в сторону, но боковым зрением наблюдает за реакцией Итачи. 

— Я, — Итачи подходит ближе, приседает на корточки и с улыбкой на лице заправляет непослушные волосы младшего брата за ухо. И произносит намного тише: — всегда буду на несколько шагов впереди, Саске. 

_Нравится тебе это или нет._ Он видит, как губы младшего дрогнули, мальчик хмурится, пытаясь не показать свою обиду. Итачи сразу же перехватывает его руку своей и подносит маленькие пальчики к губам, целует их. Саске вздрагивает и краснеет от этого жеста, стыдливо опуская глаза. В то время как Итачи, наоборот, смотрит, не опуская, не отрываясь. Он так забавно реагирует, так по-детски. 

— _Но если ты будешь много тренироваться, то обязательно в один прекрасный день станешь лучше, как я_. Или, — он обхватывает вторую ручку своей рукой, преподнося к своему рту, выдыхая на них горячий воздух. Саске замерз. — _станешь таким же, как я_ , — и Саске сияет и кивает ему, прислоняясь к старшему брату ближе, утыкаясь своим лбом в его, закрывая глаза, ласкаясь. 

— Пошли домой. _Домой_. Он смотрит, как два силуэта проходят мимо него. Сквозь него. На улице вечерело. Солнце отсвечивало своими лучами прямо по листве деревьев в тот жаркий день, легко падая лучами на землю, разбиваясь вдребезги. Прямо как их жизнь в дальнейшем. Саске во сне морщится, пальцы скользят по простыне, и губы поджимаются, странная волна судороги скользит по его телу. Он пытается вдохнуть, но получается с трудом. Наверное, Наруто лучше сейчас проснуться и помочь своему другу. Невидимый силуэт опускается своими руками на кровать, садится, и его голова наклоняется в бок. Расстояние между Саске и Наруто всего лишь какая-то пара сантиметров на этой постели, но даже когда они так близко.

_Тебе все еще никто не может помочь, не так ли, Саске?_ Чернота постепенно захватывает память, отображая события той ночи в красках. Красках, которые стали так ненавистны ему. Он каждый раз видит это лицо. Как его брат поворачивается к нему на том причале, и они встречаются взглядами в тот день.

 _— У меня нет мечты, но у меня есть цель._ Эти слова слышатся где-то в самых далеких отделах воспоминаний, где-то в самой-самой глубине. Маленький Саске сидит неподвижно, пока человек напротив него смотрит с интересом. Он смотрит на горящее пламя непрерывно, потрескивающий огонь отражается в его зрачках, и создается впечатление, будто цвет его глаз становится карим. Он не может сдержать своих слез, когда окровавленные руки толкают эту чертову лодку от причала как можно дальше. 

— _Убить одного человека_ , — губы расползаются в легкой улыбке, будто он говорит что-то такое, что делает его искренне счастливым. Он улыбался каждый раз именно в те моменты, в которые улыбаться не надо. На лице мужчины появляется улыбка, и он легонько прикрывает свои глаза, кивая. Как все поменялось. Он крепко сжимает свои зубы, встает после очередного удара в челюсть и улыбается. Только боль приносила ему улыбку на лице. 

— _Я помогу тебе._ Онемение каждый раз настигает почти незаметно во сне. Такое чувство, будто что-то внутри по нарастающей зарождается в грудной клетке, что-то темное, живое. Оно дышит. Оно шевелится. Он смотрит на Карин, они бегут в сторону их сбора — сегодня очередной подсчет недельного дохода с их маленького-маленького дела. Там встретят его друзья и улыбнутся ему, а Саске..

_Не улыбнется в ответ_ Иногда ему казалось, что он не умеет улыбаться вовсе. _Разучился._

— Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Мы обязательно справимся. _Справимся._ Он смотрит в сторону луны, сидя на ветке дерева, и наблюдает, как луна сегодня отсвечивает слишком ярко. Когда они встречаются взглядами _в первый раз, Саске еще помнит, кто перед ним стоит_. Он срывается с места, не слыша крики своих товарищей, не чувствуя, как Карин хватает его за руки. Он все равно вырвался. Он не мог не попробовать его убить. И только словив на себе взгляд полный жалости и презрения, отвращения. Его брат даже не пытался позвать никого на помощью в тот день, выходя из своей кареты. Он всего лишь посмотрел в его глаза, как обычно, из-под ресниц, и в следующий момент юноша получил удар ногой прямо под дых. После чего одним жестом руки приказал стоять всем стражам, которые уже сорвались с места, чтобы убрать этих мерзких, трясущихся от страха детей, которые, дрожа, остались стоять в стороне. Итачи лишь один раз провел по ним взглядом, коротко, не задерживаясь ни на одном, и сразу же направился, медленно шагая по сырой земле, в сторону Саске, который никак не мог отдышаться. _Какой он жалкий._ Он сжимает трясущимися пальцами ткань на своей кофте, пытаясь отдышаться, но из-за удара не может даже нормально вдохнуть. Он не может встать, он лежит, как жалкая, падшая косуля у дерева, об ствол которого он ударился головой и спиной, ноющая боль расползается по всему телу. Слезы все еще не идут.

_Почему? Если так хочется плакать._

Он чувствует, как грубый удар приходит прямо в его бок, от чего вскрикивает и краем уха слышит голос Карин, она кричит, видимо, стража все-таки их схватила. Слюни с его рта, которые вытекают, пачкают его бледное лицо, перемешиваясь с землей, окрашивая щеки в черный. И он старается выровнять свое дыхание, хоть немного перевести дух, чтобы сжать своими пальцами землю и встать. Показать, что это еще не все, показать, как он тренировался все эти годы, _показать, на что он способен_. Но рука крепко сжимает его горло, и в следующий момент он чувствует сильный удар затылком об ствол. Опять. Но слезы все еще не идут. Он, наконец, открывает свои глаза, которые почему-то так сильно щиплет, и видит эти глаза напротив. _Этот странный взгляд, который он так и не смог понять._ Его брат смотрит на него, не моргая, сжимая пальцами тонкую шею Саске, от чего дышать становится совсем нечем. Его кожу щеки щекочут черные, мягкие волосы, и теплое дыхание окутывает ушную раковину. Пару мгновений спустя он слышит отчётливые слова в свой адрес: 

— Вместо того, чтобы тратить свое ценное время на всякий мусор в виде этих отбросов, — его голос звучит надменно, с иронией, — лучше бы уделял это время себе: тренировался больше, занимался больше, учился больше и стремился стать сильнее. Связи делают тебя слабым и уязвимым. В тринадцать лет я убил в одиночку десятерых, а чего добился ты? Валялся, как побитая псина, у моих ног? — он сжимает горло мальчика еще сильнее, от чего слышится кряхтение. Он наслаждается этим. — Если ты надеешься хотя бы мизинцем дотронуться до моих волос, советую тебе лучше стараться. А если нет, то и не старайся подойти ко мне, иначе в следующий раз твои кишки и кишки твоих товарищей будут валяться на земле. _Отродье_ , — и его рука резко расцепляет крепкий захват, и мальчик падает будто мешок на землю. Он поднимает свою голову, чтобы увидеть эти глаза, и встречается с ними взглядом. 

— Тебе не хватает ненависти. Увидимся в другой раз. _Увидимся?_ Недостаточно. Опять недостаточно. Он прислоняется к двери, сдерживая свои слезы беспомощности. От отчаяния крепко сжимая открытую рану в боку, трясущейся рукой разрывая ткань рубахи и наливая спирт прямо на ноющее место. Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Саске запрокидывает свою голову к двери и пытается дышать как можно более ровно, невыплаканные слезы стоят где-то в глазах. Темно. Так темно постоянно, так страшно и одиноко. Он сглатывает, пытаясь вдохнуть как можно глубже, но это странное удушье настигает опять. Будто кто-то прямо сейчас держит своей рукой за его горло, отрываются ноги от земли, и щеку щекочут черные волосы. Будто это странное удушье изо дня в день приобрело свою форму.

Форму человека. Форму настоящего человека, который приходит каждый раз, чтобы напомнить о себе, чтобы навредить. С того самого момента _удушье напоминало Саске его брата. Оно накрывает тебя целиком._ Это такое странное состояние, странное ощущение, будто сейчас кто-то держит его за горло невидимой рукой, сжимая своими пальцами сильнее и сильнее его горло. Будто тьма сейчас рядом. Кошмары слились в один поток, в одну линию, становясь чем-то привычным и обыденным, чем-то живым и постоянным. Чем-то таким, что поменяло его полностью. И когда ему было семнадцать, они встретились _снова._ Встретились, но Саске совершенно забыл, кто это. Или, может, он настолько _не хотел помнить?_

_Иногда наш мозг блокирует воспоминания о самых дорогих и любимых для нас людях, потому что они приносят самую сильную боль. Мозгу проще забыть, чем смириться с утратой. Утратой, которая не дает тебе жить._

Так глупо попасться. **В плен.** Взмах, и, рассекая воздух, плеть вперемешку с улыбкой на лице бьющего встречается с бледной кожей человека перед ним, вызывая стон. Еще раз, взмах и еще раз удар. Без крика. Тело содрогается и выгибается, дергая своими руками, которые закутаны в оковы, как и ноги. Насильно привязан прямо посреди этой комнаты, и ты следишь, как босые ноги человека напротив делают шаг по полу. Удар, рука пленника дергается, и тело бьет непрошенная дрожь, струя от рассеченной напрочь кожи, обжигая твою гордость, стекает медленно вниз. Губы дрожат, зубы впиваются в кожу до крови, чтобы не… 

— _Кричи,_ — он говорит это спокойно. Еще один взмах, и еще один удар плетью прямо по обнаженной спине. Саске дергается, сжимая кулаки, но молчит. Он смотрит исподлобья на человека напротив него. Точнее, на его спину. Только он, никаких слуг, никого. Только он и этот человек. Его длинные черные волосы, так похожие на его, лежат на голой спине, достают бедер. Он почему-то всегда обнажен до пояса, когда приходит к нему, Саске может видеть, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка, как он порывисто дышит, когда смотрит на него. Его темные брюки из хлопка спущены так, что можно дотронуться до тазобедренных костей, провести по ним кончиками пальцев, крепко сжать, проникнуть под кожу грязными ногтями и вырвать их с корнем, если было бы можно. Если была бы возможность, но остается только молча смотреть, сжав челюсти еще крепче. Осматривать каждый позвонок, который немного выпирает на его спине. Его руки поднимаются вверх, он будто потягивается, наклоняет голову в одну сторону, в другую, от чего слышен характерный хруст позвонков и шумный вдох. Он резко разворачивается, и звонкая пощечина прилетает в Саске очень неожиданно. Он не жалел сил. Бил грубо. Саске откашливается и выплевывает сгусток крови прямо на пол. Он чувствует, как его грубо хватают за губы, сжимая, и этот странный взгляд опять пронизывает его.

— Не помнишь, как меня зовут? Не помнишь, кто я? — голос звучит с издевкой. — Ничего, _я заставлю тебя вспомнить_. Я освежу тебе память. Так странно, но когда он смотрит на него, он не видит там ненависти, или злобы, или обиды. Нет, там такая _странная эмоция_ , вперемешку с обидой, которой Саске не может найти нужной характеристики. Человек приближается, кладя свою руку по-собственнически на его кожу, от чего Саске рефлекторно дергается назад, будто от раскаленной кочерги. Мужчина почти нежно проводит своими пальцами по его спине, сжав его голову, фиксируя своей головой и плечом, шепчет на ухо: «Лучше бы ты не приходил, Саске». От этих слов внутри становится почему-то так больно. И что-то такое знакомое. 

— _Ты и понятия не имеешь, что я могу с тобой сделать_ , — он встает резко, от чего Саске провисает под собственным весом. Он обходит сзади, проводя своей рукой по свежим ранам, и говорит: — Я могу тебя изнасиловать прямо сейчас. Насиловать, причинять тебе боль, — он сжимает его горло сзади, грубо наклоняя вперед. После отпускает. — Могу убить, — взмах плетью и опять удар. — Могу избить до смерти, — на этот раз удар приходит прямо по шее, от чего слышится скулеж. — Ты же понимаешь, что я убью всех, кого ты привел с собой в мой замок, щенок, — и опять в голосе это веселье. Саске чувствует, как целуют его плечо. Будто заранее извиняясь, сам император целует его плечо, ну надо же. — А могу предложить тебе то, что так давно хотел. Останься со мной. Будь со мной. Правь со мной. Долгое молчание. Ожидание ответа. Такая давящая, давящая тишина, слишком громкая. _Бьет по перепонкам._

— Нет. Усмешка. 

— Что-ж, — он обхватывает своей перчаткой железную кочергу, подносит прямо к раскаленному камину сзади Саске и нагревает наконечник, — прости, Саске, _но ты будешь кричать_ , — он смотрит в стену, не моргая, говоря это тихим, спокойным голосом. И в следующий момент острие раскаленной кочерги начинает вырисовывать первый символ на его спине. Букву «И». Тело выгибается. Саске кусает губы до крови, чтобы не заорать. Пот льет ручьем. 

— Ты будешь умолять меня. _Ты будешь жалеть, что ты не согласился_. Ты будешь жалеть, что не сдох в тот день. Ты согласишься — я _знаю_. Светловолосый слуга по имени Дейдара каждый раз кидает ему объедки, будто какой-то собаке, и ставит небрежно, будто специально, ведро с водой, из которого от удара о землю вода выливается. Саске каждый раз вздрагивает, дёргается, от чего цепи звонко бренчат, и жадно примыкает в воде своими губами. Этот слуга смотрит на него с таким отвращением, с такой неприязнью, хотя Итачи объяснил ему — здесь все знают, кто он такой. Тогда почему он так смотрит на него? После того, как его брат выжег свою вторую букву имени на его спине, Саске все еще не кричал. Он просто отлучился от сильной боли, ведь брат решил по второму кругу выжечь и первую букву. Когда он терял сознание, ему на секунду показалось, что его брат примкнул к его губам своими, но, скорее, это был галлюциногенный бред от повышенной температуры тела, от множества ран на теле, которые начали от недостатка лечения воспаляться и гнить. Именно в этом бреду в тот день, когда его жар достиг максимума, и он был таким податливым и мягким, не помнил практически ничего, не слышал, что говорил ему его брат — в его сознании всплыл этот странный момент. Возможно, так его психика защищалась, вспоминая светлое детство, когда такие жесты у них были нормой. Были проявлением _любви_. Итачи часто целовал его, легко касаясь своими губами его перед сном, целовал в лоб, в носик и щеки. Так по родному, так по-братски. И улыбался от того, как Саске, уткнувшись своей головой в его грудь, засыпал. Как маленький черный котёнок. Его воспалённому разуму показалось перед самой темнотой, будто брат прямо как в детстве снял с него оковы, прижал его к своей оголенной груди, которая была такой холодной, и они уснули вместе. Саске бы отдал все — лишь бы это был сон. И он просыпается от сильного удара под дых, Дейдара ударил его грязным носком ботинка прямо по ребрам. Он моргает, пытаясь понять, где он, поворачивает голову, но кандалы все так же на месте, и рядом никого. 

— Убожество. Жри. — слуга приседает на корточки и, грубо дергая за цепь на шее, волочит Саске на себя. — И почему господин Итачи тебя не убьет все еще? Ты же уродливый, хилый и слабый. А девчонка твоя орет, как последняя шлюха, и визжит, как свинья на скотобойне. 

— За, — Саске сглатывает и выплевывает очередной сгусток крови прямо в его лицо, вызывающе смотря прямо в его глаза, — ткнись. 

— Что ты там пропищало, убожество? — Дейдара краснеет и резко вскакивает. Он хватает кочергу, заносит ее прямо перед лицом Саске. — Да я тебе череп раздроблю этим и твоим убожеским друзьям заодно, — Саске смотрит на него. С таким превосходством. Это выродок издевается над ним, смотрит на него надменно. Перед глазами его все расплывается, и в следующий момент _он слышит,_ как рука его брата останавливает этого громкого человека. 

— Я тебе разрешал трогать моего пленника? — Итачи стоит сзади Дейдары, сжимая его руку до хруста, от чего тот взвыл. — Или ты решил проявить инициативу? — Умоляю, простите меня, я думал, так лучше будет. Я думал, в силу того, что он ваш брат, вы не можете сами, и я… 

— Вон. 

— Умоляю. Я. 

— _Пошёл вон._ И он выбегает оттуда, спотыкаясь, бежит, благодаря Богов о том, что его хозяин сегодня благосклонен к нему. Как крыса, которой на этот раз не вывернули лапы забавы ради, дали блеклую надежду поверить в то, что она спасется, что будет долго жить. Саске чувствует, как периодически проваливается в какую-то темноту, лишь только боль по телу насильно выталкивает его оттуда. Итачи подходит к нему и поднимает голову, пытаясь всмотреться в мутные глаза. Саске не фокусируется, но видно, что понимает его. 

— Тебе надо есть и перестать сдирать бинты. Иначе ты умрешь от истощения. Но Саске лишь улыбается краем губ, и его рука опускается на плечо самого императора, поднимается и еще раз. С легким ударом. Его лоб горячий. Губы сухие, и он, усмехаясь, периодически кашляет, говорит: _«Мне все равно. Верните мне Итачи»._ Бредит от жара. 

— _Я здесь._

— Нет, **ты не он**. Ты чудовище, а Итачи мой старший брат. Верни мне Итачи, — и рука скатывается с плеча, опускаясь ниже, и Саске опять проваливается в темноту. На тот момент на его спине выжжено уже четыре буквы.

_Пожалуйста. Верни._ Спокойное выражение лица, как обычно, впрочем. Волосы собраны в низкий хвост, и он оголен по пояс. На шее красуется крест, большой, удлиненный к концу, и руки скрещены на груди. В черных перчатках из кожи. Он подносит крест к губам и целует его. Всем своим видом насмехаясь над религиозными убеждениями. Кожа бледная, бледнее, чем он помнил. Он такой гладкий, будто волосы на его теле не растут вообще, лишь живые мышцы, которые напрягаются от шорохов крыс в помещении. На плечах красуется какая-то накидка, расшитая золотой нитью на черном материале, под стать статусу, будто она вообще нужна. Будто ему бывает холодно. Ему никогда не было холодно, сколько Саске его помнил. Наоборот, он всегда его грел. На голове нет короны, с которой он ходил практически всегда. Саске поднимает свою голову, дрожа всем телом, пока его руки привязаны к этим двум деревянным палкам, их будто выворачивают наизнанку. Он обнажен также по пояс, на нем грубо порвали рубаху. Иногда он слышал крики Карин из соседней комнаты, одному Дьяволу известно, что с ней делали. А может, и не только ему. Итачи лично порвал на нем всю одежду, скомкал и выбросил ее в камин, не разрывая зрительного контакта, не отрывая этого взгляда, от которого идет неприятный озноб по всему телу.

Очень _странная и трудно распознаваемая_ эмоция. _«Это не мой брат, которого я помню, это чужой мне человек.»_

И будто услышав мысли Саске, он усмехается еще шире, перекидывая нога на ногу и вальяжно откидываясь в бархатном кресле, которое специально принесли в этот сырой подвал для пыток прямо для него. Он сидит на своем месте, пальцы рук, ногти которых покрашены зачем-то в черный, ритмично отстукивают какую-то только ему понятную, тембр, и он так запрокидывает голову назад, сжимает челюсти, от чего скулы просвечиваются на лице еще заметней, и смотрит в глаза напротив. В углу стоит клетка, в которую юношу периодически кидают лицом вниз после постоянных ударов плетью, которые не наносит никто, кроме него самого. Не разрешено. Прислуга что-то пискнула в сторону своего императора, но тот лишь посмотрел в их сторону, и те сразу замолчали. Сначала подошел, сжал подбородок своими пальцами, на одном из которых надето странное кольцо с каким-то непонятным символом, и грубо поднял подбородок брата вверх, выше, _чтобы Саске смотрел на него._

 _Только на него_. На его лице опять эта контрольная улыбка, и он, не отрывая взгляда от меня, говорит своему рабу:

— Кисаме, принеси-ка сюда кувшин с водой, свечу, кочергу и чистую тряпку. Моему брату холодно. Я согрею его и, — улыбка становится еще шире, — помою. Прямо как в детстве, — слова звучат как издевательство, и Саске хмурится. 

— Ты не мой брат, ты не Итачи! — юноше противно от этого чудовища перед ним, которое, пока тот говорит, проводит своей рукой по его телу, специально задевая свежие раны ногтями, производя тем самым новую порцию боли. От услышанных слов он закусывает губу, остановив руку в районе пупка пленника, опускаясь на корточки вместе с движением руки, взгляд не отводит. И не может сдержать своего смеха, искреннего. Руку убирает, открывает рот, высовывая язык, которым проводит по своим зубам, и выдыхает. 

— А кто, Саске? — его пальцы опять хватают меня за горло, сжимая его до такой степени, что становится трудно проглотить слюну. — Ты видишь здесь кого-то еще? — и он отводит взгляд на секунду, и опять легкий смешок. Рука разжимает горло, даёт откашляться. 

— Ты не… Мой брат. Ты не настоящий Итачи, — Саске качает головой, несет свою лепту, пытаясь поверить в это, и чувствует, как пальцы в крепком захвате сжимают свежую рану в районе спины, от чего непрошенный стон срывает наружу. Такое ощущение, что там нет кожи, будто оголенное мясо торчит как нерв. И опять этот странный взгляд, такой изучающий.

 _Т_ _ак Итачи в детстве смотрел на мух, когда отрывал им крылышки, наблюдая за тем, сколько они еще будут бесполезно барахтаться. Он будто запоминал каждую деталь, будто старался что-то понять для себя._ Потом _он показал это Саске как-то раз, посчитав, что младшему брату обязательно надо попробовать тоже_.

Обычная детства забава. Не правда ли? И Итачи сжимает кожу еще сильнее, давит своими пальцами прямо по больному, нажимает, залазит пальцами во внутрь, будто спрашивая, выбивая из Саске этим жестом ответ на его вопрос. Кисаме входит в этот сырой подвал вместе с другой слугой, как обычно, тихо, почти неслышно. Но Итачи, конечно же, замечает любое присутствие. Итачи манит рукой двоих слуг к себе, мягко улыбаясь им, те смиренно подходят, поставив принесенные вещи на стол в углу. 

— Скажи, Саске, — Итачи достает кинжал из кармана своих черных брюк и специально проводит острием по коже лица младшего брата, разрезая её до кровавой отметины, — если я сейчас перережу горло кому-нибудь в этой комнате, это будет достаточным показателем моей… — он задумывается на секунду, огонь с камина отсвечивается в его глазах красным свечением. Опять этот странный узор как в детстве. — Моего существования? — он опять усмехается. Мне непонятно, что его так веселит. 

— Ты не сделаешь этого, кем бы ты ни был, они твои слуги. Ты не причинишь. Им вреда, — Саске бьет дрожь от жара, но он держится. Болезнь уже отступила, но он все еще слаб. И в следующий момент он видит, как Итачи с этой улыбкой на лице поднимается на ноги и в секунду перерезает своим кинжалом горло своему слуге, который не успевает даже ухватиться за горло, падает на колени, давясь в потоке крови, и глаза от шока все еще открыты. Итачи разворачивается к Саске, не отводя своего взгляда, и грубо толкает своей ногой тело, бьющееся в агонии, на пол.

 _С_ _аске забыл, как дышать._ Это не его брат, он не может им быть. Итачи бы никогда не убил своего подданного. _Итачи бы никогда не стал таким чудовищем._ Итачи скучающе наклоняет голову в бок, от чего волосы, которые теперь распущены, падают на половину лица и говорит: 

— Кисаме, прибери тут, ладно? — Да, господин, — тот кланяется и выходит за дверь, чтобы позвать подмогу. Итачи переступает тело в луже крови на полу, доходит до стула, на котором стоит кувшин с вином и жадно выпивает залпом одну треть. Саске смотрит не моргая на тело блондина, который лежит бездыханно. Он морщится и отворачивает голову — это ужасно. Итачи ставит стакан, и его зрачки сужаются, он опять подходит к брату и садится на корточки, пытаясь взглядом уловить взгляд второго. 

— Посмотри на меня, — он говорит спокойно, требуя. Саске даже не дернулся. Он все еще смотрит на тело мужчины на полу. 

— _Я сказал — смотри на меня,_ — он хватает его подбородок опять, грубо поворачивая к себе. И Саске наконец поднимает на него свой взгляд полный непонимания и боли. Что с тобой стало?

— Зачем? — единственное, что он мог произнести своим губами, во рту пересохло. — Зачем ты убил его? Итачи искренне улыбается, широко так, и мотает головой из стороны в сторону, _будто поражается глупости маленького ребенка_. 

— Потому что он обошелся с тобой грубо, Саске. Он тебя пихнул, помнишь? Он замахнулся на тебя, это было так… _Грубо_. А если бы я не пришел, и это убожество тебя ударило бы? Моего родного брата. Моего, — он заправляет выпавшие волосы за ухо. — _Никто не имеет права трогать тебя, кроме меня самого. Никто_. Я всегда должен тебя защищать любой ценой, — он прижимает его к себе и гладит по спине своими руками. Раны не задевает, успокаивающе. Чувствует, как тело Саке дрожит. — Ты же самое дорогое, что у меня есть, — он закрывает свои глаза, и улыбка становится шире. — А еще, _потому что могу._ Тебя устроит такой ответ? И Саске бледнеет. 

Его брат встает: — Поговорим в другой раз, сейчас мне надо идти. В тот последний раз Итачи явился к нему пьяным. Он впервые увидел брата в таком состоянии. Император подошел к нему и без слов дернул цель на шее на себя, заставляя Саске поднять голову. Саске стало намного лучше. Итачи хуже. Младший смотрел прямо в его старшего и он чувствовал всем своим телом, насколько Итачи зол. _Эта злость чувствовалась кожей_. Он смотрел, смотрел, смотрел и, замахнувшись, резко ударил Саске по лицу своей ладонью.

И бил, не жалея сил. Саске молчал, лишь от неожиданности и обиды глаза намокли, но, моргнув пару раз, он переборол это назойливое желание, наконец, дать слабину. Опять его грубо хватают за горло, притягивая к себе впритык, и Саске почти закрытыми глазами видит, как лицо его брата искажает пелена ненависти. Он резко отпускает его, от чего тот падает на спину, задевая свежие раны, и он охает. Итачи снимает с себя верх, полностью оголяя, и подносит кувшин к своим губам, выпивая залпом. Его жевалки ходят, и он с грохотом ставит кувшин на стол, сжимая своими пальцами столешницу из дерева, и, замахиваясь рукой, сносит этот кувшин из глины на пол, от чего тот разбивается на осколки. Саске пытается выровнять дыхание от боли и видит эти глаза. Они не черные, они красные. Они горят. Итачи выдыхает, медленно подходит к своему брату, который по инерции отползает назад, утыкаясь спиной в камин, от чего от боли шипит и дергается. Остается только приблизиться к Итачи опять. И Итачи грубо хватает его за ногу, сжимая кость до боли, тянет его на себя, пока Саске пытается отпихнуться рукой в кандалах, и его руку перехватывают. 

— Ты спал с ней, — голос Итачи слишком спокойный, тихий. — Ты спал с этой рыжей портовой шлюхой, — он смотрит таким странным взглядом, и у Саске почему-то появляется странное ощущение, что именно сейчас его брату действительно хочется его убить. _Итачи сошел с ума?_

— ОТВЕЧАЙ МНЕ! — он дергает его за цепь, из-за чего Саске оказывается прямо перед ним. — СПАЛ ИЛИ НЕТ? _Причинить как можно больше боли, вырвать это порочное сердце из груди. Растоптать, уничтожить, подавить. Раздавить._ Саске настолько своим воспаленным сознанием не может сконцентрироваться на происходящем, что попросту не понимает, что привело этого человека в такое бешенство. Ему семнадцать, это нормально, что у него была женщина. Карин подруга его детства, она давно в него влюблена, что в этом такого? Итачи, будто получив ответ на свой вопрос, сжимает его руку еще сильнее, на этот раз не жалея никаких сил, и вызывает у юноши мычание. После чего он прикрывает глаза, выдыхает и смеется. И ножны протыкают руку Саске прямо насквозь, будто прикрепляя ладонь к полу. _Чтобы не убежал, чтобы наверняка. Саске. Здесь рядом. Он тут._ После чего резко успокаивается и улыбается так странно. Широко, так счастливо. Так страшно. Наигранно весело. Он приближается к нему, касаясь губами кожи говорит: 

— _Но вот в чем проблема, я не разрешал тебе этого делать_. А если бы ты чем-то заразился? Я же волнуюсь. Ты был плохим младшим братом, и сейчас тебя надо наказать, — голос резко с наигранно-радостного становится холодным, и он толкает Саске назад. Обходит его, грубо сжимает его волосы своими пальцами, берет кочергу в руки, сует наконечник в огонь. Смотрит, спокойно смотрит. 

— Я закончу то, что начал, тебе это каждый раз будет напоминать, кому ты принадлежишь. _Раз тебе нужно это напоминание._ И тогда, на _самом последней букве имени, Саске закричал_ , вызвав тем самым лишь усмешку на лице его брата. Он резко сжимает его руку, вдалбливает его в пол спиной за руки, фиксируя их около головой, вызывая новый крик боли. Рука кровоточит сильнее, и Итачи наслаждается этим, говорит тихо: 

— Раз тебе все равно с кем спать, кто тебя трахает, как последнюю шлюху, может, тогда и с родным братом переспишь? Тебе же все равно, да, Саске? Тебе же плевать, с кем заниматься любовью, САСКЕ! И эта обычная улыбка на губах. Привычная.

_И Саске становится действительно страшно._

В тот момент ему показалось, что человек перед ним, который так похож на его брата — явно сошел с ума. Он смотрел на него с такой ненавистью и обидой? Он жмурится от страха, от отвращения, когда ощущает, как с него сдирают последнюю тряпку, которая прикрывала его наготу. И он видит этот странный взгляд на себе, который будто прожигает его, и от этого становится так противно, от этого хочется блевать. Зрачки Итачи дергаются, и он опять хватает его за горло, будто хотя задушить, но в следующий момент он просто утыкается своим носом в его шею, в ключицы, ослабляя хватку, и Саске чувствует, как его кожу прокусывают. Он вдыхает его запах своим носом, глубоко в полные легкие. И прикрывает от наслаждения глаза. Саске чувствует, как его кожу затягивают губами, как его брат толкается своими бедрами по его ногам, вызывая стон боли, отвращения, непонятных ощущений и стыда.

Вперемешку.

И Итачи, дрожащими руками хватая его лицо, проводя по нему пальцами. Саске кажется, будто брат целует его так нежно, как в детстве. Но на самом деле Итачи просто смотрит на него с какой-то непонятной жаждой, будто он вода, которой старший не может напиться, будто боясь, что все это сейчас исчезнет, и теперь трясет именно Итачи. Его сердце колотиться, его сейчас разорвет. От страха и боли. Но Итачи лишь останавливается над его губами почти вплотную и прерывисто дышит. Смотрит не моргая. И Саске отчетливо ощущает, как его щеки стали влажные. Но это не его слезы. Он разучился дышать. _Как же я ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу больше всего на свете._ И Итачи протыкает насквозь ему вторую ладонь. Оставляя шрамы на всю жизнь, будто плату за касания губами. Дорогую плату

 _Какие странные у них, однако, братские отношения. Садизм с долей нежности, вперемешку с болью и дикой тоской. Воистину странные братья._ — Госпо… — слышится внезапный голос в дверях. 

— ВОН! — Итачи резко отстраняется от дрожащего Саске и смотрит на Кисаме в дверях. — ВОН! ВСЕ ВОН! ВОН! — он кричит, его глаза выражают лишь одну эмоцию — если ты сейчас не уйдешь, я перережу тебе глотку тоже. Дай мне хотя чуть-чуть, _хотя бы немного почувствовать себя живым._

— Но что делать с девушкой? 

— ЧТО УГОДНО, ЛИШЬ БЫ ЭТА ПОТАСКУХА НИКОГДА НЕ МОГЛА ИМЕТЬ ДЕТЕЙ! ВСЕ ВОН! Итачи резко отпускает его, от чего Саске начинает кашлять, пальцы обхватывают опять этот подбородок, который уже ноет от боли и синяков. И в силу того, что глаза Саске наполнены слезами от боли и сдерживаемых криков, он не видит, что на него смотрят такие же красные от слез глаза. В следующий момент они замирают. Смотрят друг на друга. Пламя потрескивает в камине, и наконец шепотом: 

— Я ненавижу тебя. _Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты — мой брат._

Но ты мне так нужен. Ты самое родное, что у меня есть — что стало с тобой? Почему ты бросил меня? _Почему ты делаешь это?_ Боль пронизывает тело. Где-то глубоко внутри. Такая раздирающая наизнанку твою душу. Эти слова звучат где-то отдаленно, и Саске опять отключается от боли, его психика достигла своего предела, нервное напряжение опять сильным сжатием обжигает легкие внутри. И он засыпает, видя, как удаляется за дверями силуэт Итачи, оставляя его полностью одного. Он впервые не обернулся и не посмотрел назад. Впервые. На утро все двери были открыты, на дверях не было ни одного стража. Им дали свободу по непонятной причине. И тогда, добегая до дверей, Саске оборачивается и видит, как его брат стоит и смотрит на него с самой высокой башни. И он читает по губам: «Прости Саске, в другой раз». Без каких-либо эмоций. Отворачивается. _В другой раз что?_ Саске словил себя на странной, очень странной мысли, вспоминая вчерашние события, и, быстро помотав головой, постарался откинуть эти неправильные мысли. Но это не он, нет, ему не нравится, нет, просто Итачи он, он же сам себя странно ведет. Итачи болен? 

— Зачем вы сделали это, господин? — Кисаме спрашивает тихо, наливая в бокал красного вина. 

— Он все еще не настолько сильно меня ненавидит. Ему нужна была ненависть — я ему ее дал, — Итачи последний раз смотрит в глаза Саске и отворачивается от окна. — Ему надо стать сильнее, он еще слишком слаб. Настолько слаб, что даже своих друзей защитить не может. Слабый, как сопля. 

— Ваша любовь к брату Вас погубит, мой господин. На что Итачи лишь усмехается. Только усмехается вымученной улыбкой, которая граничит с полнейшим отчаянием: 

— _У меня не было другого выбора._ Когда им удалось сбежать, что-то изменилось в нем. Что-то вернулось, что-то давно забытое и погребенное внутри, похороненное, то самое, что своим возвращением спровоцировало сильнейшую головную боль и новый приступ удушья. И опять, и снова. И рука уже сама скользит в область горла, вызывая странную дрожь по всему телу. Саске изменился, он стал по-другому относиться к людям. Книги больше не привлекали его, учителя тоже, и постоянно усиливающая головная боль просила свой выход. Сначала это были обычные вспышки агрессии, которые приносили в боях за отстаивание своих прав лучшие результаты. А после Саске нашел свою собственную красоту в насилии. Первым звоночком был тот момент, когда. _Саске убил старца в возрасте 19 лет, в связи с тем, что тот не хотел обучать его запрещенным знаниям. Саске попросту проткнул ему сердце копьем._

**И ему было не жаль.**

Ему не было грустно, ему не было больно, ему не было радостно от этого или же мерзко — **ему было никак**.

Во сне появляется тот самый день. Тот самый. Он долго-долго шел, остановившись у моста, который вел в замок его брата, сделав свой первый шаг в ту сторону, он пошатнулся и схватился за голову. Эти странные шумы становились все громче, и громче, и громче с каждым днем. Обычно они громко смеялись. Итачи смеялся так громко, будто насмехаясь над ним. Саске казалось, он начал ходить с ума. Итачи будто поселился под его кожей. Как червяк проник внутрь, под мозговые извилины, оставляя там свои личинки все больше, и больше, и больше.

 _Иногда Саске казалось, будто он заболел. Но, трогая свой лоб с истерическим смехом, понимал, он здоров._ Впереди раздается звонкий смех солдат, охраняющих ворота. Да, прямо как эти голоса в его голове. Он поднимает свои воспаленные глаза в сторону окон вершины замка и почему-то разворачивается в другую сторону. Он идет в свой старый дом, точнее в то, что от этого дома осталось. Иногда ты просто чувствуешь и знаешь, куда именно тебе надо идти. Где именно ты найдешь того, кто тебе нужен. Это сложно объяснить словами, откуда ты знаешь нужное направление, ведь никто тебе ничего не сказал. Конечно, Саске видит Итачи постоянно, Итачи стал целью, смыслом жизни. Итачи стал болезнью, которая провоцировала пробуждения с криком по ночам. В холодном поту, прижимая меч к голой груди, пока луна светит слишком ярко. Ты будто оголенный нерв, который синхронизируется со своей второй половиной.

Ты знаешь о второй половине все. Тебе не надо даже ничего узнавать, не надо искать помощи — ты просто идешь. Дом, их дом находится не так уж и далеко отсюда. Он знает, что сегодня именно тот день, когда он убьет его. Он проткнет его насквозь, его гнилое сердце, он вырвет его душу, сожмет его своей рукой и он не... Он опять не сможет избавиться от этого странного давящего чувства внутри. От дрожи и желания _разрыдаться в голос._ Он сидел в том самом доме. В их доме посреди развалин на огромном каменном троне, так напоминающий его собственный. Интересно, специально ли он сделал его и как давно. Ведь Саске не помнит, чтобы он вообще когда-либо здесь был. На Итачи не было короны. Лишь собранные волосы в хвост. Сидеть так спокойно и непринужденно посреди пустой комнаты, стены которой давно покрылись плесенью и начали гнить от сырости. Потолок из-за времени начал распадаться на части, периодически отломанные куски падали на старый, потресканный пол, весь в глубоких трещинах. Дом казался таким пустым, но в тоже время живым. Да, именно те углы, на которые не попадал дневной свет, которые были пропитаны насквозь темнотой — были живыми. У них дома был особый запах, свой собственный. Даже спустя столько лет от него пахло гнилью и кровью. Вперемешку. Будто дом пропах разлагающимися телами и запахом железа за километр. Итачи сидел, облокотившись одной рукой о края подлокотника, положив у себя на коленях одну ладонь на другую, вытянув ноги вперед, закинув одну ступню на вторую. И он не улыбался, впервые. Глаза закрыты, будто зрение ему не нужно вовсе и лишь слух помогает определить вторжение посторонних людей в его покои. Он был слишком спокоен по сравнению с их прошлой встречей.

И это даже слишком _неприятно что-ли_? Неужели все это было _игрой_ Саске делает пару шагов навстречу и, уже вынимая ножны из кармана, хочет атаковать, хочет избавиться от этих гнетущих мыслей, от этой странной тревоги внутри. Нет, не может быть. _Как?_

— _Скажи, Саске, что ты видишь?_ — он открывает свои глаза, и Саске останавливается. Он может поклясться, что глаза его брата, они красные. На них этот странный узор, прямо как когда-то в детстве. Прям как в тот день, когда его брат вел себя очень странно. И почему Саске радуется этому, он его успокаивает. 

— Что я вижу? — он делает пару осторожных шагов вперед и останавливается. — Я стал сильнее и теперь вижу только одно — Итачи, я вижу твою смерть, — как же его раздражает этот непроницаемый, надменный вид. Как же сильно он ненавидит этого человека, это чудовище. Кем бы он ни был — Мадарой, Орочимару, Итачи — это дьявол. Это чудовище забрало у него все. Он видит, как человек напротив прикрывает глаза, уставши выдыхая и: 

— Видишь мою смерть? Саске молчит, тишина. Он? 

— Что ж, — мимолетное дуновение ветра доносится словно языки пламени по его щеке и Саске ощущает. Он ощущает как его брат уже стоит за ним. Это невозможно, ведь он только что сидел там. Но именно сейчас, именно в данную секунду он знает — что все в эту самую секунду — больше чем реально. 

— _Проверим твоё зрение,_ — слышится голос над ухом, и на лице непроизвольно от этих слов появляется настоящая улыбка. И он выхватывает меч, и их оружия впервые за всю жизнь соединяются в первом ударе. Он видит лишь усмешку, толчок, разворот и атака, а с другой стороны, от которой он успевает лишь защититься. _Проверим — слеп ли ты до сих пор._ Да, Итачи всегда был таким. Сколько его Саске помнит, даже в детстве играя в игры или же во время обучения Саске — наносил всегда удары первым, загоняя тебя в ловушку. надо было еще тогда, на том самом пруду догадаться, понять.

 _Только доминируя, только подавляя_ — и у тебя не оставалось выбора, приходилось давать отпор и учиться на лету.

Ибо другого выбора не было. Его хватают за руку, выворачивая ее, толкая тебя и как тогда, как в тот раз ногой удар в солнечное сплетение. Выбивая весь воздух. Но ты уже взрослый, ты уже не летишь как мягкая игрушка в дерево, ты крепко стоишь на ногах. Разворачиваешься, ставишь блок, пока тебя хватают и в следующий момент ты все-таки ударяешься затылком об грязный, прогнивший пол, от чего боль разносится по позвоночнику, и ток проносится по всему телу. Итачи делает еще один удар, и свободной рукой ты хватаешь его за эту чертову накидку, вбиваешь его ногой в пол, протыкая на лету вытянутым из ножны мечом. Он сделал это, он победил. Он проткнул его насквозь. Ты судорожно дышишь, видя, как брат харкается кровью и _улыбается?_

— Ты стал сильным. Но недостаточно. 

— Все кончено, Итачи. Но сперва, ответь мне на один вопрос. Усмешка. И он видит, как рука брата медленно поднимается к его лбу, как когда-то в детстве, обычно после этого следовал толчок, но на этот раз пальцы сгибаются, два указательных показывают в сторону. В сторону трона. Он непонимающе хлопает глазами и, поворачиваясь, видит его. _Что происходит?_ Брат, которого он проткнул мечом, начинает медленно растекаться в ту самую живую тьму, из которой вылетают черные вороны. Тьма, она живая. Его брат и есть тьма. Он везде, повсюду: в сердце, в мыслях, легких, внутри, под кожей.

 _Эти черви везде. Ползут, и ползут, и **ползут**._ Это был уже не человек, что угодно — **но не человек**.

И когда Саске получал на странность ранения, которые были не смертельными — будто Итачи специально не хотел его убивать. Итачи будто останавливался каждый раз, наблюдая, такое создавалось впечатление. Словно он старался запомнить как можно больше напоследок, словно он собрался заснуть надолго, словно он собрался куда-то уйти. Но куда? Он впервые услышал эти слова непонятно откуда: 

— Хочешь, заключим сделку? _Ты же хочешь стать сильным. Ты же хочешь победить. Не так ли ?_ Их поместье было разрушено до конца ими обоими, и именно тогда, в тот день — Саске почувствовал себя живым. Он улыбался. Он впервые так искренне улыбается. Итачи был рядом, они были вдвоем, и несмотря на весь ужас, который шел от его брата — страшно почему-то не было. _Было спокойно._ Он будто знал, что Итачи не причинит ему вреда. 

— Ты станешь сильным, ты сможешь его победить. Он слышит эти слова, крича в очередной галлюцинации, в которой его брат выдавливает его глаза. Он ощущает пальцы Итачи на своем лице, такие холодные и теплые одновременно. Он постепенно ощущает, как тьма просачивается через него сквозь его пустые выдавленные глазницы. И он дёргается, пока его брат держит его сзади, он будто кожей ощущает его улыбку на лице. Улыбку и слышит: 

— Это моя реальность, Саске. И только моя. И в моей реальности _ты будешь кричать_. И он кричит, не сдерживаясь. Его глотку раздирает ужас от этого смеха напротив. Он видит эти бешеные глаза, этот смех, это выражение лица, и в следующий момент он чувствует, как начинает растекаться. Он видит, как кожа на его руках начинает стекать с костей и мяса, словно воск. И смех разносится снова. Словно ветер по этому мерзкому полю, _полю с желтыми одуванчиками._

— Я ждал тебя так долго. Наконец-то ты здесь. Я заберу твои глаза, ты слеп, и ты увидишь все сам. Ты посмотришь на все моими глазами и наконец все поймешь. Ты поймешь меня.

_Пожалуйста. Я умоляю._

Саске ранит его дважды, он протыкает его насквозь ножом, на что ощущает лишь острую боль где-то внутри. Будто тем самым он ранит самого себя. Он пробует снова, он так хочет. _понять_ Он вырывается, он бежит, он спотыкается и видит. Словно он попал в детство. Он ощущает себя так жалко, так беспомощно, он опять стал маленьким мальчиком. Маленьким мальчиком, который так сильно боится своего брата. Смерть идет за ним по пятам. Это не его брат, он вообще не понимает, что это такое. Слышится какой-то ужасный шум, и потолок их дома начинает рушиться от удара молнии прямо с небес, дом горит ярким черным пламенем.

Пламя — оно черное? Как это возможно? Так не бывает, так не должно быть. Это невозможно. Нереально. Это все сон. Кошмар. Это просто его кошмар, да, ночной кошмар. Он бежит, он выбегает на эту тропинку, которая когда-то вела в поле, усеянное любимыми желтыми одуванчиками Итачи. Но сейчас на улице всего-лишь противный, холодный ливень, цветы давно все истоптаны, уничтожены, смешаны с грязью, и он оборачивается.

— Ты хочешь убить своего брата? Хочешь? Тогда протяни свою руку, и мы поговорим. 

_— Кто здесь ?_ И Саске поворачивается в сторону дома, упираясь спиной в почти разрушенный сарай. И тот сгнил. Сгнил до основания, как и его душа вперемешку с Итачи. Их души разлагались от боли одновременно. От недопонимания, от страха перед друг другом. _Как же сильно он боится **его.** _

— Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был рядом. Все это только для тебя, Саске. Я предлагал тебе тогда, предложу еще раз — _останься со мной_ , правь со мной. И никто не пострадает. Дом рушится как и все воспоминания, как надежды. Как мечты о счастливой семье, о брате, который в детских воспоминаниях собирал ему эти одуванчики в поле. Который в итоге сжег до последнего. Он видит, что ЭТО идёт на него.

Это похоже на какой-то громадный скелет, и как только Саске понимает, что сама смерть идет за ним — он окончательно понимает, что свихнулся.

_Это не Итачи._

— ДА ИЛИ НЕТ? — брат уже ближе и протягивает ему свою руку.

И если бы Саске мог, если бы он только мог, он бы протянул ему руку в ответ. _Пожалуйста, Саске._ Перед глазами встает тот самый день, когда Итачи впервые выжигает свою первую букву имени на его спине. Саске видел тогда его глаза, видел его выражение лица и эту улыбку. Он видел счастье? Итачи гладил и целовал его плечо, будто извиняясь за то, что делает. Иногда Саске ловил себя на мысли, что именно в те порывы — он видел своего настоящего брата, который пытался загладить свою вину жестами за содеянное им же, пока что-то внутри велело ему делать это. Перед глазами встает и лицо брата, когда он замахивался на него плетью. Когда, сжав, повалил на пол его, заставляя кричать от боли, ведь только была выжжена последняя буква.

Он всегда так странно смотрел на него и делал еще больнее, будто обвиняя Саске за что-то. Причиняя боль специально, лишь бы Саске ненавидел его, лишь бы не забывал об этом. Итачи сжимает его подбородок болезненным захватом, и в следующий момент они замирают. Пламя потрескивает в камине и: 

_— Я ненавижу тебя._

Но ты мне так нужен.

Ты самое родное что у меня есть — что стало с тобой.

 **Почему ты бросил меня?** Он не помнит, сказал он это, сказал это Итачи, или сказали они это вместе. Они так сильно ненавидели друг друга, что уже и забыли почему. Он столько раз возвращался в тот момент и мысленно умолял, он просил иметь хоть одну возможность протянуть эту сраную руку в ответ. Он бы смог помочь, он бы вытащил его из этой тьмы, они бы справились. Но. Он бы дал ему все что угодно, даже то, что Итачи хотел..

Только бы он был _живой_.

Но он так хочет вернуть брата. Саске протягивает свою руку не тому и, почти дотянувшись пальцами до невидимой руки видит, как человек, голос которого звучит в его сознании, будто окутывает его, будто покидает Итачи и переходит в него. И в тот момент, именно в тот самый момент, он наконец то видит своего брата, который кричит ему, чтобы он ни за что не соглашался. _— или в другой раз?_ Ведь если согласишься, ты станешь чудовищем. И если Итачи согласился стать им ради своего брата — чтобы уберечь, чтобы защитить, Саске же согласился на это, чтобы защититься от брата, который никогда бы не навредил ему по-настоящему. И это была самая ужасная его ошибка. Чума дает невероятную мощь и силу, но она изнашивает внешнюю оболочку, которую рано или поздно — надо менять. Оно полностью, словно черная дымка, высасывается из одного носителя и плавно входит, хватая своими цепкими пальцами, в другого. Заполняя его целиком. Заполняя ненавистью от потери любимого и близкого тебе человека, которого ты так и не уберег. Но Чума тогда не знала одной вещи. Чума — своего рода эгоизм.

 _Но Итачи._ Итачи **хуже.**

И даже протыкая себя насквозь мечом прямо перед родным братом, в которого чума уже вцепилась своими пальцами, он улыбается.

 _Итачи — олицетворение **собственничества** , и своего брата он не собирался отдавать никому._ Он только его младший брат.

 **И только его**. 

— Я просто хочу сказать тебе, — он ощущает его руки на своих плечах, — хочу что бы ты знал. Я потерялся во лжи. — голос звучит так хрипло, без этой вечной улыбки на губах. — Знаешь, — он скашливает кровавую жижу, выплевывая ее на землю, — я... — говорить тяжело, но надо. Теперь действительно надо, какая разница, он все равно скоро умрет. Он выбрал это сам. — всегда врал тебе в надежде, что ты простишь меня. Перед глазами встает тот образ старшего брата, которые преследовал Саске всю жизнь. Эта игра, этот фарс. 

— _Я собственными руками выстроил между нами стену._ Саске жмурится от картин перед глазами, когда Итачи избивал его, когда ушел. Когда бросил его одного. — Я просто не хотел втягивать тебя во все это, — он кашляет еще раз, зажимая рукой губы, лишь бы не испачкать Саске. Лишь бы ему не было противно. И уголки губ ползут вверх, по доброму так. Легко. Он прикрывает свои глаза, он уже практически ничего не видит. Пелена перед глазами не дает. _Так хочется разрыдаться наконец-то, в кой-то веки. Побыть слабым. Он же тоже простой человек._

— Но сейчас я думаю, быть может, ты бы мог все исправить. Весь наш род, всю эту черноту, — он сглатывает и судорожно дышит. Жарко, очень жарко и так холодно одновременно. — Если бы я считался с тобой с самого начала, встал бы на твое место и сказал тебе правду тогда. Ты бы понял, что я никогда не хотел причинить тебе вред, — голова кружится, тошнит. — Но время уже не повернёшь вспять, мои слова никогда не достигнут твоего сердца. И поэтому в этот раз я скажу то, что действительно важно, — он замолкает и сглатывает свою же кровь, слизь. Так мерзко. И _больно_. — Если ты не можешь простить меня, не надо, — он наконец моргает ничего не видящими глазами. Как же он был слеп. И шепчет совсем тише: — Что бы ты ни решил делать дальше, _знай, я всегда буду любить тебя._ И Ноги подкашиваются. Он все еще держится. Он должен был сказать, хотя бы сейчас. Вся эта жизнь лишь для него, ради него, из-за этого маленького мальчика.

Саске хлопает глазами, ощущая, как кончики холодных пальцев утыкаются ему в лоб, после чего будто в замедленной съемке он моргает, чувствуя, как окровавленные пальцы скользят с лба по переносице вниз. 

— ИТАЧИ! ПОДОЖДИ! — он кричит. — Подожди! Давай мы! ДАВАЙ Я! ИТАЧИ! Мы поговорим в следующий раз и все обсудим. _Итачи._

— _Прости Саске, это все. Другого раза не будет, —_ улыбка на лице, и он впервые в своей жизни видит настолько ясно, напрочь закрытыми глазами.

**Чума отступила**.

И Итачи замертво падает вниз. Саске хлопает глазами и, делая шаг, не понимая где находится, чувствует, как невидимая рука отпускает наконец его шею, и комок, который так долго сдерживался в горле. Комок боли постепенно начинает разрастаться по каждой клетке тела, пронзая словно иглы, и Саске медленно летит на землю вниз. Рядом с Итачи. Льет холодный дождь, и Чума скучающе смотрит на обоих братьев, сидя где-то в руинах дома неподалёку. Не получилось. Когда Саске очнулся, он не знал, сколько он спал, но именно тогда он увидел этого человека перед собой. Он никогда не показывал своего лица. У него их было много. Но тогда Саске не знал, кто именно предложил ему сделку. _Сделку_ , чтобы так отчаянно вернуть брата и семью. Дать силы уничтожить всех, кто был причастен к тому, что Саске пошел на это. Что бы защитить своего брата. Учиха Саске очнулся с еще большим желанием отомстить. Только если ровно до этого момента он хотел отомстить брату за все, что тот сделал. Теперь же, он хотел убить всех, кто был к этому причастен. И когда он понял, понял, что брат сделал, понял ради кого. Его слезы впервые полились. Он не плакал ровно с того самого момента, когда видел Итачи на том причале, в момент их разлуки на много лет. Теперь же он плакал второй раз от разлуки с ним навсегда. Он согласился _не сразу._ Итачи задолго до своей смерти переписал все на своего младшего брата, которого завещал правителем после своей смерти.

 _Сразу — он пошел убивать всех_.

И что самое интересное — друзья детства последовали за ним. Наверное, на то и нужны друзья, чтобы принимать тебя, понимать и следовать за тобой. Не осуждать, не критиковать, а стоять за тебя горой. Не важно, что ты сделаешь, в чем они с тобой не согласны — они скажут тебе лично, но для всех они будут твоей стеной и опорой. Твоим щитом, твоей блеклой семьей, тенью прошлой, которую ты потерял. И он убивал до единого, каждого человека, с особым удовольствием. Завоевывая государства, пока его солдаты насиловали и убивали детей и матерей, солдат и мужчин, становясь ничем не лучше его брата. Но разве он делал что-то плохое? Разве не его семью и всех, кто был дорог ему зверски убили, и зарезали в ту ночь? Почему же надо научиться прощать? Почему же надо научиться отпускать? Нужно надеяться на какую-то карму или бумеранг? Или судьбу? _Судьбу_ Саске, словно охотник, играл со своей добычей, заманивая ее в угол, как того же Данзо, который так отчаянно бежал от него, спотыкаясь и падая вниз, опираясь руками и вставая, лишь бы убежать еще раз, пока Саске, наконец, не догонял свою жертву и одним сжатием руки не раздавливал ее, _будто.._

_С_ _аске не знает. Но в летописях чуму описывали как черноволосого юношу с короткими черными волосами, глаза которого горели красным огнем. **Саске стал хуже чумы**._

Саске похоронил всех, кого любил и кто когда-то был ему дорог. Он открывает свои глаза не до конца, чтобы незаметно понаблюдать за действиями человека рядом, которыми тот его разбудил. Наруто сидел на краю кровати уже одетый и почему-то почти невесомо касался его ладони своими пальцами. Почти незаметно, но ощутимо. И Саске наконец открывает свои глаза полностью. 

— Доброе утро, — Намикадзе кивает ему, и рука, уже сжатая в кулак, покоится на коленях. Он одет, собран и серьезен. 

— Доброе, — Учиха кивает. — Ты давно проснулся? — он медленно певорачивает голову в окошку, чтобы на глаз прикинуть, сколько же сейчас времени. Но пасмурное небо опять же мешает сделать это. 

— Час назад, — Наруто замолкает и почему-то хмурится. Выдыхает и сжимает край рубашки сильнее. — Скажи, ты часто дергаешься во сне? 

— Не знаю, — Саске наконец поднимается, от чего одеяло спадает на его ноги. — Мне никто об этом не говорил, наверное, поэтому я не знаю — происходит это часто или нет, — он поворачивается с мужчине спиной, наклоняется немного вперед в сторону окна, чтобы подтянуться на спине, выступают позвонки. 

Странно, он точно помнит, что на нем была рубашка для сна, которая почему-то лежит на полу. Неужели опять взмок во сне и снял? Саске встает и направляется в сторону ванной комнаты, чтобы хотя бы сполоснуть свое лицо от сна, придать тому более свежий вид. Он не замечает, как глаза Наруто расширяются, когда тот без какого-либо стыда рассматривает оголенную спину нового друга. Шрамы, его спина от нижнего позвонка в районе копчика доходя до самого верхнего, не касаясь шейного отдела, изуродована какими-то шрамами, смутно напоминающими какие-то буквы, но они настолько бледные, что прочитать что именно написано — сложно. И он ежится от одной мысли, насколько это больно. Кто, почему и зачем это сделал? Буквы выжигали с особой аккуратностью. Это ужасно. Саске стоит, опираясь о раковину своими пальцами, и пару раз моргает, чтобы пелена перед глазами наконец спала. Просыпаться каждую ночь становится все сложнее, и даже сейчас он понимает, что когда он поворачивает свою голову в сторону или к зеркалу, обрывки сна не до конца проходят, ведь именно сейчас он в отражении видит своего. _Брата_ Который стоит и так же с улыбкой смотрит на него. И если раньше, много-много лет назад, Саске с истерикой разбил бы это зеркало как только увидел бы его там, потому что не мог смотреть. То сейчас же он лишь спокойной вытирает полотенцем свое лицо и оставляет его на столике. — возвращается обратно к Наруто. Он не против, если Итачи так хочется — то пусть составит им компанию.

 _Ему уж точно понравится, что Саске нашел себе друга_

— он даже не сомневается в этом. Когда он умирал, он с улыбкой просил его о том, чтобы он нашел кого-нибудь близкого себе. И Саске так и не понял, была ли это насмешка или же искреннее желание. Но именно после своей смерти и всей правды, которая выплыла наружу, после того, как Саске изменился, после того, как Саске потерял себя — Итачи будто постоянно проверял, выполнил ли Саске его просьбу или нет — следил за ним, появляясь везде без приглашения. А может Саске попросту свихнулся, он так и не понял, если честно. Итачи никогда с ним не разговаривал, лишь улыбался ему. А Саске. _Саске отдал бы все что угодно, лишь бы Итачи заговорил с ним_. Он так много хотел спросить, так много хотел узнать, так много недосказанного было — но Итачи лишь молчал. Как и все внутри Саске. И именно поэтому Саске до сих пор сомневался в том, не является ли Итачи попросту расстройством его больного воображения. 

— Сегодня покер вечером, пойдешь? — голос звучит из комнаты, и Саске как раз возвращается. 

— Да, — он старается улыбнуться. — Почему бы и нет. 

— А еще можем посмотреть весь корабль, сходить на танцы, и в нижних секторах вроде как театральные постановки проходят. Представляешь? Настоящие актеры на корабле. Вот это да. Пойдем? А вечером, ну до покера, давай позовем Сакуру и остальных и сходим в паб, который открыли на третьей палубе? И еще, — его глаза горели, хотя от Саске не ускользнул его внимательный взгляд с нотками тревоги в глазах. Но этот энтузиазм заражал.

И он закусывает губу, наклоняя голову в сторону, и проводит по Наруто взглядом. — Давай не все сразу, а постепенно. Хорошо? У нас еще есть достаточно времени, чтобы успеть сделать все, что ты хочешь, — Учиха подходит к своей сумке и опять достает чистые вещи, чтобы одеться. — Думаю, сейчас мы можем спуститься к завтраку, если ты не против? — он зачесывает свои волосы в длинный хвост книзу, тщательно затягивая их лентой. Чтобы не мешали. Да, вот так, отлично. — Конечно, извини, — Наруто поднимается с кровати и виновато улыбается. — У меня всегда так, знаешь, хочется все успеть, все сделать. Будто этот день последний, и завтра мы все умрем. Ха-ха. Утонем на этом самом лайнере, — он отмахивается, не замечая, как Саске замолкает. Хмурится, и лицо его становится на тон темнее, — Ну ладно, чего это мы, действительно, так и до обеда проспать можно. Пошли! Наруто, как и его компания, была приятными собеседниками. Даже очень. Саске пару раз, смотря на этих людей, выпивая очередную порцию спиртного, вспомнил, как когда-то они с Карин, Суйгецу и Джуго так же вечерами сидели у костра, ели только что приготовленную рыбу. Суйгецу играл на гитаре, напевая очередную балладу. Дул такой приятный, немного теплый летний ветерок. Девушка утыкалась своей в его плечо и закрывала глаза, пока Саске смотрел на огонь. Джуго делал пару глотков спиртного и улыбался сдержанно. Они были близки ему. Единственные люди после семьи, которые его понимали. Которым он был дорог. Даже после того, что с Карин сделал Итачи, она не ушла никуда. До конца своих дней, она была рядом как верный друг, не требуя ничего взамен, как Суйгецу и Джуго. Они были его правой рукой при правлении. А Карин, милая Карин, была его лучшим другом и по совместительству его официальной женой. Он считал ее самой красивой женщиной после матери, и дело не во внешности, хоть и внешне она была красавицей. _Дело в душе._

Лишь отважная женщина, храбрая и преданная смогла переступить через себя, будучи физически изуродованной изнутри братом мужчины, которого любила, и имела отвагу не отвернуться. Она ни разу не показала слабину перед Саске, она рыдала от безысходности и одиночества, отвращения к себе, в силу того, что не могла дать Саске сына, в полном одиночестве. Она была самой прекрасной женщиной на свете. Ведь она понимала, что Саске. Он бы не смог дать. Она любила тихо, она любила прикосновениями и словами, она любила его, приходя каждый раз на могилу брата своего мужа вместе с ним. Она любила молча. До самой своей смерти. За все. Саске похоронил Суйгецу и Джуго на войне, когда они завоевали Берлин. Всех. И сейчас, смотря на этих людей, легкая грусть накрывает его сердце и разум невидимой пеленой, и появляется желание удалиться. Уединиться. Напиться. Но его хватает рука Наруто, напрочь не замечая его настроения, и они входят в шумный зал, в котором вот-вот начнется театральная постановка. Они посетили театр, как Наруто и хотел. И Саске даже понравилось. Но скорее всего он слишком стар, чтобы принять или понять мораль, которую актеры ему хотели показать. На третий день были танцы, и Саске настолько погрузился в атмосферу этого странного спокойствия или же невесомости, которую дарили ему его новые друзья, что и вовсе забыл, зачем он здесь. Он так соскучился по людям, даже нет, не так. Он соскучился по чему-то живому, что дарит блеклое ощущение _Что вроде жив и он._ Сакура прикрывает свои глаза и касается своей рукой в красной перчатке губ. И Саске делает движение в сторону, ухватываясь пальцами за ее руку, легонько отталкивает ее в сторону, от чего девушка кружится, и наконец ее руки ложатся на его плечи, румянец на щеках проявляется сильнее. Алкоголь всегда развязывает, алкоголь всегда помогает расслабиться и быть более открытыми с людьми. Не сдерживать себя, искренне проявлять свои эмоции полностью, не боясь, что тебя оттолкнут или не поймут. Наруто обхватывает Хинату за талию и аккуратно прижимает девушку к себе, смотря своими красивыми глазами прямиком в ее, что-то шепчет ей на ухо. От чего девушка звонко смеется. Неджи вместе с Кибой удалились играть к покер, оставив их, разбившись по парочкам. Пианино в исполнении мелодии Моцарта сегодня особо хорошо. И алкоголь хорош тоже. Да, алкоголь. И Сакура легонько целует его в губы, так почти невесомо, так сказать, по пьяной волне. Ведь если что — завтра можно списать все на алкогольное опьянение, и все всё мигом забудут.

В памяти некстати всплывает этот горящий взгляд брата. И его губы. Опять. Взгляд, будто он своими пальцами заползает под твою кожу пронизывая, вызывая тем самым такую странную эмоцию, чем-то напоминающую мандраж. И Саске мотает головой, сглатывая и ловя взгляд полный не понимая от Сакуры. Итачи опять вернулся в его мысли не вовремя. Иногда Саске хотел поставить ставку на то — сколько еще столетий должно пройти, чтобы Итачи наконец оставил его в покое.

Сто лет? Двести?

И он громко смеялся, а после разгромил все свои апартаменты, получив во сне надменный взгляд Итачи и это насмешливый голос: _сколько бы времени ни прошло, я всегда буду с тобой, Саске. Как ты и хотел._ _Надо же, Итачи отвечает в его голове. Ха-ха._ Эта тварь издевается над ним, издевается с того света. А может, Саске просто опять надо поскорее закрыться в своей каюте и сжать свои челюсти крепко, сжать пальцами одеяло до боли и прошептать: _— Как же я рад, что ты наконец-то умер._ Прошептать это как в тот день от отчаянья. Сказать это на эмоциях. Ощутить этот ком в горле, который сдавливает твое нутро, ощущать, как тебя трясет и бросает в жар на той скале. Согнуться пополам от сильного, ноющего, такого холодного чувства внутри и ощутить, как прозрачная жидкость стекает по твоим щекам. Как ничем неприметливая истерика, словно петля окутывает твое сердцеб и заорать. Громко 

_— ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ОСТАВИЛ МЕНЯ ОДНОГО? ПОЧЕМУ ОПЯТЬ? ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ УМЕР, А Я ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ЖИВОЙ? ПОЧЕМУ? ЗАЧЕМ?_ Самое сокровенное желание Саске было умереть в тот самый день, как умер Итачи. Вместе со своим братом.

Вместе с ним.

Самым большим его желанием было — чтобы Итачи в тот самый день остался дома, чтобы они проснулись и уснули вместе, улыбаясь друг другу, и сдохли в тот самый день, держась за руки. _Вместе._ Саске не плакал за столько лет ни разу после смерти своего брата. Никогда. Шел четвертый день их круиза. Наруто много рассказывал Саске различных историй, делился своими планами на будущее и пытался объяснить Саске свою философию жизни, которая Саске была непонятна. И Саске, вместо того чтобы что-то делать, чтобы предотвратить эту катастрофу, впервые выбрал не делать ничего. Вероятно, из-за своего одиночества он просто решил прожить пару дней с этими людьми и не думать ни о чем. Он попробует еще раз, но на момент. Хотя бы на немного он захотел почувствовать себя живым. Ведь столько лет, ровно до этого момента, больше ста лет Учиха Саске пытался воскресить, вернуть себе свою семью, своего брата — но получал лишь пустоту одинокого скворечника, в который не влетает ни одна птица.

Он позволил себе испытать слабый отголосок тени счастья с другими людьми. Шел пятый день. День, после которого Саске каждый раз просыпался в своей квартире на третьем этаже, в комнате, в которой он слышал, что корабль Титаник разбился, встретившись с айсбергом. Они укладывались спать. За окном все еще лил это мерзкий, противный дождь. Из-за которого все постояльцы данного круиза совершенно не выходили на палубу.

_Шёл пятый день._

— Кто это… — голос звучит едва слышно, так незаметно, будто нарочно, чтобы его не услышали. Наруто дотрагивается своими пальцами до спины Саске, от чего тот вздрагивает и старается моментально отодвинуться, будто стараясь защитить что-то очень личное. Но Наруто не понимает такой реакции — это же обычный шрамы. — Сделал? Керосиновая лампа начинает почему-то мигать, будто из окна задувает, но оно закрыто. Саске смотрит на нее и отвечает тихо: — _Мой брат._

— Брат? — глаза расширяются. — Он... Зачем он.. Ты говорил же, что он любил тебя. Саске вздыхает и усмехается. 

— _У нас были_ , — он запинается и опять чувствует этот дискомфорт в области груди и эту странную боль, — _запутанные отношения_. Их сложно объяснить. Да, — он хмурится, дотрагиваясь своей ладонью до вырезанным буквам на спине. — Это сделал он, он делал много странных вещей, но именно он пожертвовал своей жизнью дважды, чтобы дать жить мне, — он запинается и убирает руку. — Это тяжело объяснить словами, но да, он меня очень сильно любил, наверное, так не любят своих братьев, как любил он. 

— Но я не понимаю, — Наруто возмущается, и его щеки краснеют. — Он же вырезал на твоей спине непонятно что. Это ненормально! — он возмущается, он не понимает. Он должен доказать свою правоту, переубедить, доказать, что Саске думает неправильно. Братья не должны так поступать. Саске неправильно думает. _Саске должен думать как он._ _Что за бред, тебе-то откуда знать. Ты вообще кто?_

— Наверное. — САСКЕ! Ты прости меня, конечно, но твой брат больной, это ненормально. 

— Я знаю, — такая легкая, непринужденная улыбка. Смирение. — Но это не отменяет того факта, что он был и останется моим братом. И это обязывает. 

— Знаешь? Почему ты... Я не понимаю.. Почему ты так спокойно говоришь об этом? Ты меня извини, но у твоего брата явно проблемы с головой были. Это то же самое, если бы я изрезал Сакуру. Да он больной на всю свою башку. 

— Я скажу тебе больше, Наруто, — Саске усмехается, но в глазах его все та же грусть. — Он держал меня в плену и пытал. Он хотел меня так же, как ты хочешь… Я не знаю… Как бы ты хотел свою жену, Наруто. Морально желать человека полностью. Он хотел обладать своим братом полностью. _Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?_

— Господи, это отвратительно, мерзость. Лучше сожрать ворону, чем... Ну это же... Фу. _Не понимаешь._

 _— Родись ты на век назад, Итачи бы точно тебе эту ворону бы засунул по самый гланды, — Саске морщится от воспоминания, как перед ним стая ворон, которые только что были его братом, уносятся в небо._

— Наруто, — он поворачивается и смотрит на него, — я все это знаю без тебя, — край губ ползёт вверх. — Это все не важно, он мой брат. Ты не понимаешь, ты не имеешь права сравнивать, что-либо говорить про него. У тебя никогда не было брата, ты никогда не любил его так, как любил я. Тебе не понять. 

— НО САСКЕ! Я не понимаю! Ты.. Ты думаешь неправильно! Так не делают братья! Саске! _Откуда тебе знать, как ни делают, идиот._

— _Ты и не поймешь,_ — Саске усмехается, и возможно специально, а возможно и нет — бьет по больным местам. — _У тебя нет и не было брата, откуда тебе понять, что это значит. Не тебе осуждать того, кого любил я. Тебе никогда не понять, что хорошо, а что плохо._ Наруто запинается. Обидно, это сейчас было обидно и так.. Неприятно. И хочется схватить этого человека, встряхнуть и прижать к себе. Брат умер, тогда почему ты не хочешь протянуть руку кому-то другому? Почему не хочешь протянуть ее мне? Я же ждал тебя, я ждал. Я. Здесь. 

— Кстати, что это значит? Что это за буквы? — он стоит на своем, медленно закипая, будто бумага, которую только что подожгли, и огонь медленно начал расползаться по ее поверхности. 

— Это имя. 

— Имя? Это? 

— Это его имя. Дрожь с тошнотой окутывает все тело. _Это неправильно_. Такое неприятное, мерзкое, скользкое чувство внутри, скользкое, противное. Ты так отчаянно стараешься построить связь с человеком, но с небес человек, который сделал его уже своим — будто насмехается над тобой, заранее подготовившись к этому самому моменту. Моменту, когда ты сидишь, смотришь на широкую, бледную спину, позвонки которой выступают особо отчетливо вместе с ключицами. Изуродованную именем спину, именем — Итачи.

_И_ _тачи действует будто шторм, Итачи будто лавина, Итачи будто потоп, будто крах, это то, что заставляет тебя ощущать нарастающее чувство тревоги. У тебя нет просто шансов, малыш._

Саске просыпается от криков, от воплей. Наруто вскакивает вместе с ним, сжимая его руку своей, притягивая ближе, ощущая своей кожей его, _что явно бы не понравилось одному человеку, которого нет в этой комнате_. И они оба пытаются подняться, пока их корабль резко качает. Саске в одной спальной одежде открывает ключом свою каюту, Наруто выбирается первым. Он несется сразу же к Сакуре, чтобы успокоить, чтобы прижать испуганную сестру к своей груди и успокоить. Саске щурится яркого света, и моргая, смотрит время на часах.

_4:05_

Если со стороны сейчас бы кто-то смотрел на корабль, то первое, что пришло бы в его голову, было — океан заглатывает корабль своей огромной пастью с конца целиком. Саске краем глаза наблюдает, как Наруто в спешке, в одних панталонах, придерживая за руку Сакуру выходит из каюты. Хината стоит за Неджи, перекрещивается, читает молитву. Киба прижимает к себе свою собаку, которая тихо скулит. И слышно, как пароход гудит, звук тревоги разносится по всему кораблю. Саске, будто очнувшись после спячки, пытается понять, какой сейчас день и сколько сейчас времени. Сколько?

_4:14_

И дальше пелена криков, сильного удара, от которого корабль знатно наклоняется в сторону, начинает стремительно идти напролом. Люди кричат. Все это похоже на какой-то старый кинофильм. Не слышно ничего. Ломается, корабль пробивает, начинает литься вода.

Саске опять ничего не сделал, и _Итачи усмехается, стоя где-то отдаленно на лестнице._

_4:26_

Горячие пары выбиваются из труб, заполняя внутреннюю сторону корабля. Люди кричат, люди бегут. Саске поворачивается в сторону Наруто и хлопает глазами, протягивает ему свою руку. Наруто сжимает руку Сакуры и кивает ему. Корабль резко клонит влево, и слышится крик Кибы, Акамару не устоял на лапах, и собака резко ударилась от сильного толчка о стену. Вероятно сломала себе что-то. Люди куда-то бегут, люди что-то кричат. Огромный граммофон в зале орет басом, чтобы люди одевались, чтобы люди спускались на шлюпки, которые ожидают их на воде. Сакура что-то кричит. А Саске.

_Он будто со стороны смотрит на это все. Смотрит и наблюдает._ Он видит, как крыло корабля вгибается во внутрь, и чувствует, как рука сжимает его плечо. 

— Надо спасаться, Саске. Мы тонем. 

— Помоги. 

Мы утонем, Саске, _опять._ 4:34

И он вцепляется в его пальцы, ухватываясь своими, сжимая в кольцо из рук, и они бегут. Люди кричат. Начинается настоящий хаос, начинается паника. Анархия. Неимоверное количество людей своим потоком затаптывают друг друга. Голыми ступнями ломают кости других пассажиров, тех самых, которые не могут подняться. Вой сирен, и корабль начинает медленно подниматься. Его пробивает, его разрезает на части. Надо спастись. Надо успеть, он обещал, Саске обещал, что эти двое, Сакура и Наруто останутся живы. Он дал себе слово.. _И все просрал._ Рука девушки первая выскальзывает из потной ладони, когда корабль полностью наклоняется. Наруто что-то кричит, видя, как люди падают в глубины атлантического океана, чернота которого будто засасывает лайнер целиком.

 _4:39_

— Держись крепче, — он сжимает пальцами кисть руки больнее, чтобы ухватиться, чтобы не упустить его. Чтобы рука не соскользнула. Наруто спотыкается и смотрит на него, смотрит этой странной эмоцией. Будто они сейчас здесь только вдвоем, и никого в округе. Надо добраться до шлюпки, надо успеть. Холодно, снаружи задувает пронизывающий, ледяной ветер, заставляя дрожать все тело, и Саске впервые чувствует холод. Он смотрит в черноту океана, которая, будто усмехаясь над ним, улыбается над его беспомощностью. И в следующий момент толкает его двумя руками, лишь бы тот смог спастись. Наруто летит по склону вниз до спасательной шлюпки. Еще немного и он хватается за свободный плот своими руками. Саске прыгает следом. Он никогда не хотел спастись. Никогда не хотел выжить — он хотел понять, как спасти всех их. И сейчас, пока в его волосах играет ветер, когда он стремительно летит вниз, он понимает, что опять проиграл времени. Если же чума — эгоизм, то Саске эгоист еще больше, ведь вместо того, чтобы стараться понять, как спасти этих людей, он посвятил все это время себе. Наслаждаясь компанией, не думая ни о ком, кроме себя.

 _Он чертов эгоист_. Он чудовище, ведь _он обменял свой комфорт на жизни сотен людей._

Он всего лишь хотел почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым. Он не успевает добраться до плота, на котором лежит Наруто в ледяной воде, хватаясь дрожащими пальцами, читая молитву. Волна накрывает его, слышится какой-то ужасный шум, будто что-то взорвалось, и своими легкими он глотает воду. Вода проникает внутрь. Он медленно погружается вниз, так отчаянно пытаясь ухватиться рукой за сгустки воды, но пальцы лишь проходят сквозь невесомость, и атмосферное давление разрывает его легкие на части.

 _Мы тонем._ Мы падаем вниз. **4:44**


End file.
